The Pirate King's and Empresses Daughter Episode 1
by Besty17
Summary: A story for people who like the Luffy and Boa Hancock pairing. After Luffy becomes The Pirate King, he and Hancock have a child together but since Luffy is a man he cannot live on Amazon Lily. Since Kuja's are known to give birth to only girls, Luffy's kid is a girl. Luffy and Hancock named their child: Monkey D. Flora.
1. Episode 1

Here is a conversation between Flora (7 years old, Kuja warrior in training) and Elder Nyon during Flora's visit to Nyon's house.

**Flora**: Hello Granny Nyon

**Nyon**: Hello child

**Flora**: You know what daddy was like; could you tell me about him? I tried asking mommy but she keeps daydreaming.

**Nyon**: How about I tell you the story about your mother and father's first meeting?

**Flora**: Ok

**Nyon**: You see, child, your mother isn't always the sweet woman she is now. There was a time in which she was selfish, spoiled, and cruel and she had a hatred for men. She was used to having her way using her beauty to charm others, but that all changed on the day she met your father, Monkey D. Luffy.

**Flora**: How did daddy came to this island?

**Nyon**: Well, according to him, he was sent flying here.

**Flora**: Really?

**Nyon**: Yes. And now on with the story. After your mother returned from one of her trips, she went to bathe in the Kuja Castle, unaware of your father's presence on the island. Your father then suddenly dropped into the castle to where your mother was bathing and saw that mark on her back.

**Flora**: Then what happened next?

**Nyon**: Your mother attempted to petrify your father, but he was saved from his simple-mindedness. However, your father wasn't able to escape capture. Your mother then had him brought to the battle arena for execution. When she was prepared to execute him, three of the Kuja islanders tried to vouch for him, but your mother petrified them. Your father was outraged and demanded your mother to change them back.

**Flora**: What did mommy tried to do with daddy?

**Nyon**: Your mother ordered the panther, Bacura, to devour him, but he defeated the beast with a single punch.

**Flora**: Daddy must be very strong.

**Nyon**: Indeed child, but that's not all. Your mother attempted to charm him with her beauty, but your father rejected her. Your mother was so distressed that there existed a man who was unaffected by her charms. So she ordered your two aunts to battle him.

**Flora**: Daddy fought against Aunt Sandersonia and Aunt Marigold?

**Nyon**: Yes. Initially your aunts gave him a hard time, but your father was able to gain the upper hand. During the battle, the mark on Sandersonia's back was nearly exposed. Luckily, your father covered it before anyone else could see it. After your aunts admitted defeat, your mother decided to test your father. She gave him two choices: a way off the island or change the petrified Kujas back to normal. Your father picked the second choice. Your mother and your aunts were surprised at his selflessness.

**Flora**: Is that how mommy fell in love with daddy?

**Nyon**: I am not finished yet. After the confrontation at the arena, your mother decided to speak with your father at Kuja Castle about the mark on her back. Then I revealed to her and your aunts that your father raised a hand against a World Noble.

**Flora**: World Noble? Mommy says that they're bad people.

**Nyon**: Your mother was surprised to hear this and she told your father about the mark on her back. What you may or may not know, child, your mother and your aunts were once slaves to the World Nobles. They endured so much cruelty for four years until they were freed and because of that, your mother was afraid of showing weakness to anyone. While speaking with your father, your mother, for the first time in a long time, showed emotions. She then asked your father if he scorned her for being a former slave and your father answered "no" and that he only hated the nobles who wronged her. And on that moment, your father melted the ice around your mother's heart.

**Flora**: daddy is such a great man.

**Nyon**: indeed he is, child.

**Flora**: There is one more thing I want to ask about.

**Nyon**: What is it?

**Flora**: Could daddy really stretch?

End


	2. Episode 2

Flora wanders through the forest of Amazon Lily. She then encounters a giant boar. The boar attacks her, but Flora pulls out her spear and kills it.

Flora then returns to the kingdom, dragging the dead boar with her. She returns to the Kuja Castle.

**Hancock**: Flora, did you go hunting in the forest again?

**Flora**: Yes mommy and look, I got another boar. Oh, and I also gave Belladonna some herbs and mushrooms I found.

**Hancock**: Very good Flora, now go practice your combat skills in the training arena.

**Flora**: Yes mommy

**Sandersonia**: Flora sure has a lot of potential, does she?

**Marigold**: She sure does, she got eleven boars already and she keeps getting stronger.

**Sandersonia**: Well we shouldn't be too surprised; Flora has the blood of Hancock and the Pirate King Luffy.

**Marigold**: Anyway, why does Flora always bring back boars?

**Sandersonia**: It's because boar meat is her favorite food.

A while later, Flora's father, Monkey D. Luffy, pays a visit to Amazon Lily.

**Kuja**: Hebihime-sama, Luffy has arrived to Kuja castle.

Sandersonia goes to inform Flora at the training arena.

**Sandersonia**: Flora, there is someone you need to meet.

Luffy enters the throne room.

**Luffy**: Hello Hancock, you're looking well.

**Hancock**: Luffy!

Hancock gives Luffy a hug.

**Hancock**: Oh Luffy, I missed you so much.

**Marigold**: Welcome back, Luffy

Flora and Sandersonia enter.

**Sandersonia**: hello Luffy. Flora, guess who it is.

**Flora**: Mommy, who is that?

**Hancock**: Flora, this is your father.

**Flora**: Daddy?

**Luffy**: Yo

Flora jumps on Luffy and pulls on his cheeks.

**Flora**: Hey mommy, look he really does stretch.

**Hancock**: Flora! Show some manners!

After the whole family makes their acquaintances, Luffy and Flora have a conversation on the castle balcony (the same balcony where Luffy convinced Hancock to join the Whitebeard War).

Luffy talks about his powers

**Flora**: A Devil Fruit?

**Luffy**: Yep, I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi, so I'm a rubber man.

**Flora**: So how many Gomu Gomu no mi's there are in the world?

**Luffy**: There wass only one and I ate it. There are no two same fruits at the same time. Also your mom and your aunts also ate Devil Fruits.

**Flora**: So each fruit is different. How many of these fruits are there?

**Luffy**: Thousands

**Flora**: So when you eat one of these fruits, you gain some kind of special power?

**Luffy**: Yep and you won't be able to swim and the power stays with you forever. Oh, and these fruits taste horrible. And remember, there are no two same fruits so each fruit user has a different power.

**Flora**: Ah, so they're mystery fruits.

Luffy talks about his childhood

**Flora**: Daddy, what was your life like before you became a pirate? What was your family like?

**Luffy**: When I was a kid, I live in Foosha Village on Dawn Island. My grandpa, Garp, was the only family I knew. We got along fine even though his training had been very brutal.

**Flora**: Your grandpa taught you how to fight?

**Luffy**: Yep, and he did left me alone in a dangerous jungle one night.

**Luffy**: one day, I met this great pirate called Red-Hair Shanks. He taught me how great being a pirate is. I wanted to join his crew, but I was too young at the time. I got my Devil Fruit from him and he also gave me this straw hat before he left my village.

**Luffy**: After Shanks left, my grandpa made me live with Dadan in Mt. Corvo. There, I also grew up with Ace and Sabo.

**Flora**: What were Dadan, Ace, and Sabo like?

**Luffy**: At first I didn't like Dadan since she is a mountain bandit. But Dadan turned out to be a better person that I originally thought and then I like her. Ace and Sabo were my brothers. We're not related by blood, but we became brothers by exchanging cups of sake. We made vows to go out to sea and become pirates. We spend each day training, fighting thugs, and hunting animals. We also fight each other, but I never beat either Ace or Sabo.

**Flora**: Since you, Ace, and Sabo are not related by blood. Do Ace and Sabo have their own families?

**Luffy**: Ace is the son of the previous Pirate King, Gold Roger. Roger died before Ace was born and Ace's mother died from childbirth. My grandpa, Garp adopted Ace and left him with Dadan. Sabo came from a noble family, but he ran away.

**Luffy**: One day, Sabo's family took him back. His father threatened to kill me and Ace if Sabo did not obey. So Sabo gave up his freedom to save us and I never saw him again. Then I heard Sabo left to become a pirate but his ship was sunk and he was presumed dead. After losing Sabo, me and Ace promised that we were going out to sea and live the life we want without any regrets. When Ace turned seventeen, he became a pirate and I did the same when I turned seventeen too.

Luffy talks about being a pirate

**Flora**: So daddy, they call you Pirate King. Does that mean you rule the outside world?

**Luffy**: Shishishi.. I don't really rule the world. The Pirate King is a title for the pirate with the most freedom, more free than anyone else.

**Flora**: Daddy, do you raid ships like the Kuja Pirates do and turn people to stone just like mommy does?

**Luffy**: Shishishi, not that kind of stuff. Me and my crew didn't do that kind of stuff. And besides, I said that I only ate Gomu Gomu no mi. Only Hancock has Stone Abilitys.

**Flora**: So what do you and your crew do as pirates?

**Luffy**: We had adventures, had fun, seen different places, done whatever we wanted, and we sang too.

**Flora**: How do you become Pirate King?

**Luffy**: Oh nothing much, me and my crew found the great treasure One Piece.

Luffy then tells Flora about his adventures (including the time he met Ace again and the time he failed to save him and the two-year training), what One Piece is, and the Straw Hats' final war with the World Government. After the war, the World government collapsed so no more Gorosei, no more World Nobles, no more slavery, and no more absolute justice.

**Flora**: Daddy, what was your crew like?

Luffy then shows Flora a picture of him and his crew.

**Luffy**: Zoro is the swordsman, Nami is the navigator, Usopp is the sharpshooter, Sanji is the chef, Chopper is a reindeer and also the doctor, Robin is the archeologist, Franky who is part machine is the shipwright, and the skeleton, Brook is the musician.

**Flora**: Wow, so in the outside world, reindeer's can be doctors, men can build machinery into them, and skeletons can play music.

Luffy also tells Flora of their current status. After accomplishing their dreams, the crew disbanded and each member went on their separate ways. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky returned to their homeland. Zoro became a traveling swordsman. Sanji opened up an ocean-going restaurant somewhere in the Grand Line and he named the restaurant, Mr. Prince. Brook returned to being Soul King. And after the downfall of the World Government and the secrets of the Rio Poneglyph revealed to the world, Robin rebuilt Ohara and formed her own clan of scholars. The Thousand Sunny is now in a museum in Water 7.

Luffy, Hancock, and Flora spend the night together as a family and Luffy leaves the next day.

**Hancock**: Luffy, please come visit again someday.

**Flora**: Daddy, when I grow older, I am going on my own adventures.

**Luffy**: Shishishi… good luck Flora and I'll see you around Hancock.

Luffy then sails away in his boat and waves goodbye.

A year later, Luffy suddenly disappeared from the world and Flora would never see her father again.

Nine years have passed since Flora met her father. She is now seventeen years old and a full-fledged Kuja warrior who learned all three forms of Haki. Instead of becoming a pirate on the Kuja ship, she decided to go on her own adventures. As her family and friends bid her farewell, Flora leaves Amazon Lily on a small ship pulled by a Yuda so she can cross the Calm Belt. She brings with her a dagger, a sword, a snake that turns into a bow, a quiver of arrows, and packs of food which is mostly meat. She decides to meet her father's old acquaintances. She heads for East Blue and her first destination is Foosha Village the people the knew her father as a child.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Episode 3

The Outside World Part 1

While sailing in the East Blue, Flora is sitting on the deck of her ship, enjoying the breeze as her Yuda pulls her ship to her destination. A pirate ship crosses her path and they notice her.

**Pirate #1**: Hey guys, get a look at this. Some hottie is right close to our ship.

**Pirate #2**: Ooooh, you're right. We should get her on our ship.

**Pirate Captain**: Hey there girl!

**Flora**: Hmm?

**Pirate Captain**: Why don't you come up on our ship? We'll make your time more enjoyable.

Flora then commands her Yuda to bring her ship closer to the Pirate ship. The pirates throw down a ladder for her to climb on. After Flora climbs up, the pirates look at her with perverted faces.

**Flora**: Alright, what do you want?

**Pirate Captain**: Ooh, we just want you. GRAB HER!

One of the pirates tries to grab her, but Flora kicks him in the face.

**Pirate Captain**: Why you!

The pirates draw their guns and swords then attack her. Flora uses her incredible speed and Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge their attacks. Flora draws her sword and cuts the pirates' weapons in half.

**Pirates**: Wait! Have mercy on us!

The moment Flora sheathes her sword; the pirates try to jump her. Flora then sends all of them flying with Busoshoku Haki-imbued punches. After defeating the pirates, Flora looks around their ship. She decides to do the Kuja way: show pirates whose boss and loot their ship. She finds their stash of money.

**Flora**: So these must be the Beli's that Granny Nyon told me about. Oh well, I guess I'll just take them. Granny Nyon told me that I need these to buy stuff in this outside world.

After taking the Beli's and putting them in her ship, Flora commands her Yuda to continue to Dawn Island.

Once she arrived at the island, Flora marvels at how big the island is compared to Amazon Lily. She docks her boat somewhere far away from Foosha Village. After disembarking, she walks to Foosha Village. Once she enters the village, not only she sees normal people, but also many things completely foreign to her. Mothers and fathers live together in the same home with their children, both boys and girls, while in Amazon Lily, it's only just mothers and daughters. As Flora walks through the village, the villagers stare at her because of her revealing outfit and the snake she carries.

She finds Party's Bar and walks in and finds only two people. Makino who is cleaning various glassware and Woop Slap who was sat down drink with a drink in his hand. Flora sits down and speaks with Makino.

**Flora**: Excuse me Miss, are you Makino?

**Makino**: I am and who might you be?

**Flora**: Does the name, Monkey D. Luffy, means anything to you? I was told that you were a friend of his.

**Woop Slap**: The New Age Pirate King?! What does he has to do with you, girl?!

**Flora**: Are you Woop Slap by any chance?

**Woop Slap**: So what if I am?

**Flora**: Well, I am Monkey D. Flora. I am Luffy's daughter.

**Makino**: Ah, so you're his child. Luffy did tell me about you when he visited this village about ten years ago. Would you like a drink?

**Woop Slap**: Hmm, I see. So if you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?

**Flora**: I just want to meet my dad's old friends and I would like to speak with you two. What do you think of dad? Makino, Woop Slap, dad told me that you were his friends during his childhood.

**Makino**: (giggles)… that's true. I have known Luffy since he was a kid. He was nice, gentle, spirited, and funny. Do you know Shanks? He was your father's biggest influence during his childhood. Luffy sure idolized him. I remember the days when would Luffy hang out with Shanks and his crew in this bar. Shanks would often tease Luffy and Luffy would get riled up. There was also this one time in which Shanks saved Luffy from mountain bandits.

**Woop Slap**: Yeah, and after Shanks left our village, former Vice Admiral Garp took him to Mt. Corvo to live with Dadan and her group of mountain bandits.

**Makino**: Flora, do you also know about Ace?

**Flora**: Yes, my dad told me about him and he told me how he died. Anyway, what do you think about dad becoming a pirate?

**Makino**: (smiling) to be honest, I'm happy for him since that was what he always wanted. I did miss him while he was away and I am very glad that he was having fun and he had friends with him. I am just sad that he was unable to save his brother, Ace.

**Wood Slap**: Hmph! If you ask me, I was deeply displeased with his choice of piracy. I knew that from his first day of being a pirate, he was going to get into a lot of trouble. And then he got his first bounty and became a wanted man. My biggest concern was that his infamy was going to bring shame to this village. The other villages didn't seem to think that way and they cheered for him. And if that wasn't enough, your father went and raided the judiciary island, Enies Lobby, and declared war against the World Government! As for your father's crew, I think they are freaks compared to your father himself. And then Luffy broke in and out of the government prison, Impel Down, and participated in the War of the Summit at Marine HQ, Marineford. He failed to save Ace, but he miraculously survived. Then three weeks after the war, he reappeared in Marineford. Officials say that he returned to mourn Ace's death and declared war by ringing the Ox-Bell.

**Flora**: I know the reason why dad went to Marineford a second time. He told me the whole story.

Flora then explains to Makino and Woop Slap about the crew's separation at Sabaody Archipelago and Luffy's hidden message.

**Woop Slap**: I see. I thought for sure he quit being a pirate when he wasn't seen or heard from for two long years. And then I read a newspaper, saying "The Straw Hat Pirates have Returned". The villagers were overjoyed, but I wasn't amused. He went on and became Pirate King and fought an all-out war against the government.

**Woop Slap**: (sigh) … Your father was truly outrageous, but he was still a good man. I can't believe that he has a child with the Pirate Empress, but only those closest to your father know about this so it's best to keep it this way. So Flora, did you get a chance to know him before he disappeared?

**Flora**: I've meet him only once. He visited my homeland when I was eight. He told me all about the fascinating things he saw in the outside world and that is why I decided to go on an adventure myself. Even though I only knew him for a day, what mattered is that my mom loves him very much.

**Makino**: So Flora, can you tell us about your mother, your homeland, and any other family members living there?

**Flora**: My mother, Boa Hancock, is strong and smart and she can turn people to stone. My mother's sisters are, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold, are also powerful and they can transform into snakes.

Flora then explains what Amazon Lily is like.

**Woop Slap**: That's some island you live on.

**Makino**: I think that's quite interesting.

Flora, Makino, and Woop Slap then finish making their acquaintance.

**Flora**: Well, it was nice meeting you two.

**Makino**: (smiling)… It was nice to meet you too, Flora.

**Flora**: Could you please tell me where I can find my great Grandpa Garp.

Woop Slap then gives Flora the directions and also tells her to get some new clothes since her revealing outfit seems awkward to the villagers. Following Woop Slap's advice, Flora goes to a nearby clothing store and using the money she took from the pirates, she buys some dresses. Flora currently wears a blue dress.

The Outside World Part 2

After following the directions given to her. Flora arrives infront of a house and knocks on it. Garp opens it.

**Garp**: Hello, who is it?

**Flora**: Are you Garp?

**Garp**: heh heh, I wondered when I will would be seeing you, Flora. Come in, come in.

Flora enters Garp's house and the two sit down and have tea and crackers.

**Flora**: So great-grandfather, how do you know who I am?

**Garp**: Bwahahahaha… Tt's because you resemble your father, only girlier. And about one year after your father became Pirate King, he informed me that he has a daughter with the Pirate Empress.

**Flora**: I want to talk to you about my father and my uncles. Dad told me that you train him during his childhood.

**Garp**: I sure did! I made him strong by throwing him into bottomless cliffs, leaving him alone in dangerous jungles at night, and tied him to balloons and sent him flying in the sky!

**Flora**: He pulled through all of that?!

**Garp**: He sure did! And I figured I did a fine job whipping him into shape!

**Flora**: So he can accomplish his dream?

**Garp**: LIKE HELL NO, I DIDN'T TRAIN HIM TO BECOME A PIRATE! Did your father tell you anything about me?

**Flora**: He told me you were brutal.

**Garp**: Is that all? You see, Flora, back in the day, I was known as the "Hero of the Marines" who fought against the first Pirate King, Gold Roger, many times.

**Flora**: Uncle Ace's father?

**Garp**: No matter how hard I tried, I could never beat that bastard! And after he became Pirate King, he had the nerve to give himself up before I had the chance to settle the score with him!

**Flora**: If you were Roger's enemy, then why did you adopt Ace?

**Garp**: During our last conversation while he was behind bars, Roger asked me to look after his then unborn child. I was like "forget it!" and Roger says, "You'll do it, I know you will". Flora, the truth is that I really don't hate Roger. We were enemies because he was a pirate and I was a marine. Even though he was a pirate, Roger was an honorable man and I respected him so I accepted his request of raising Ace. One year and three months after Roger's execution, Ace was born on an island in South Blue called Baterilla. I was there Flora, in that hospital where his mother, Portgas D. Rouge, gave birth to him. Rouge held Ace in her womb for twenty months to prevent the marines and the government from knowing his connection to Roger and when Ace was born, Rouge died from exhaustion. As a favor to Roger, I took Ace as my own and I took him to this island and left him in the care of on old friend.

**Flora**: Dadan?

**Garp**: Yes, Dadan. Then three years later, I have a grandson, Luffy. Since he was a little boy, I trained him so he can become a great marine. The same thing goes for Ace too. And then Luffy met that damn Red-Hair Shanks, who just had to poison Luffy's mind with pirate nonsense. After his meeting with that cursed pirate, Luffy kept saying "I'm going to be the Pirate King" again and again. So I decided to take him to Dadan's house. I kept telling both Luffy and Ace to become marines, but they never listened. Every time I visited them, they kept saying that they're going to be pirates! I tried! I tried! I put my heart and soul into motivating them! No matter what I said, no matter how harsh I was, no matter how many times I punched them, those brats were as stubborn as ever! In the end, all of my efforts have been for naught. Ace and Luffy went on to become dangerous rouges.

**Flora**: Do you know Sabo?

**Garp**: Sabo? Hmm, come to think of it, I remember that Luffy and Ace had a friend, but I only saw him once and I don't much about him. Anyway, after Ace made it to the second half of the Grand Line, he joined the Whitebeard Pirates. Their captain Whitebeard, also known as Edward Newgate, was Gold Roger's greatest rival, but like me, Whitebeard also respected Roger so he took Ace under his wing. And three years after Ace left home, Luffy became a pirate as well. After my bold and daring grandson attacked Enies Lobby, I met him again at Water 7 and I gave him the fist of love. Since he was still family, I let him be. Then Ace got himself captured and he was imprisoned in Impel Down and the government scheduled his execution. Luffy did the unthinkable and became the first man ever to infiltrate that prison!

**Flora**: Do you know mom helped dad sneak in?

**Garp**: Luffy had help huh. Well, that makes sense. Anyway, I was proud of Luffy and I still remember how frustrated my former superior, Sengoku, was at that incident! Bwahahahah you should have seen the look on his face! Do you know what he said, "If you weren't called a hero of the Marines, I would hold you personally responsible for your damn family's actions right about now, Garp!" Wahahaha And I said, "A life of an old man won't atone for it!" Bwahahahah I enjoyed getting on that guy's nerve! Bwahahahaha! (then Garp calms down)… Unfortunately, Luffy wasn't able to break Ace out of Impel Down. Ace was transferred to Marineford before Luffy could reach him. Oh well, not even hell can keep Luffy down! Wahahaha He broke out along with 240 prisoners. Can't you believe that?!

Garp sips his tea and eats a cracker.

**Garp**: Then the next story goes to Marineford. Knowing that Whitebeard would not allow Ace to die, the Marines gathered their forces to prepare for war. The government also ordered the Shichibukai, including your mother, to assist the Marines. Your mother agreed to participate in the war on the condition that she was allowed to visit Ace at Impel Down and that's how she snuck your father in, isn't that right? At Marineford, three hours before the scheduled execution, I could only watch as Ace was lead to the scaffold and chained there. Sengoku stood right next to him and revealed Ace's heritage to the world. Then the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies from the New World appeared and the War of the Summit had begun. When the pirates were gaining the upper hand, the marines decided to ignore the schedule and execute Ace as soon as possible. As for me, I walked up to the scaffold and sit right next to Ace and Sengoku. (with a sad expression) I was torn between family and duty on that moment, Flora. I asked Ace why couldn't he just live like I wanted him to, but he never answered.

**Garp**: And then something unexpected happened! Some people fell from the sky and onto the battlefield and that were your father and his fellow Impel Down escapees. And then your father fought his way to Ace. Even though he was out of his league during that time, he was lucky to have strong people to back him up.

**Flora**: Hey great-grandfather, can I tell you something?

**Garp**: What is it?

**Flora**: When dad hugged mom during that war, she thought she was married.

**Garp**: Bwahahahah, your mother thought a hug means marriage! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Anyway, the moment that Ace was about to be executed, your father unleashed a hidden power and stopped the executioners.

**Flora**: Was that Haoshoku Haki?

**Garp**: Yes that was Haoshoku Haki. And then Luffy gained the full support of the Whitebeard Pirates. When your father came close to the scaffold, I stood in his way since it was my duty as a Vice-Admiral. However, I could not choose duty over family so I allowed Luffy to hit me. Luffy finally reached the scaffold and freed Ace regardless of Sengoku and other marines' attempts to stop them. Just when Ace was on his way to freedom, Admiral Akainu starts badmouthing Whitebeard, the man who Ace proclaimed as his only father. Ace stopped and turned back to fight the Admiral even though Ace's friends told him to keep running. That stubborn fool played right into the admiral's hands. When Akainu attempted to kill Luffy, Ace took the fatal blow to save him and then Ace died right in front of Luffy. If Sengoku didn't hold me back, I swear I would have killed Akainu. I cried as Ace passed away, but the one who was in most pain was your father. Luffy had a mental breakdown, but fortunately he was able to escape the war with his life thanks to some of his friends. As for Whitebeard, he also lost his life and the war ended with a victory for the Marines. As for your father, his whereabouts were unknown. Three weeks after the war, he reappeared and disappeared again. And as me, I resigned from the Marines.

**Flora**: Do you know that dad was friends with a man called Rayleigh, the former first mate of Gold Roger?

**Garp**: Yeah, I saw in the newspaper that Silvers Rayleigh was with Luffy when he appeared in Marineford a second time. And I supposed Luffy spent the next two years training and Rayleigh taught Luffy how to use Haki. Is that right?

Flora affirms it as she drinks her tea.

**Garp**: During those two years, none of the Straw Hats were seen or heard from. The world started to think that they were gone for good, and after these two years, the Straw Hats returned and charged into the New World! bwahahaha

**Flora**: Can I tell you another thing?

**Garp**: Yes?

**Flora**: When mom took dad back to Sabaody Archipelago, she asked him not to say the word "goodbye". So dad says that he'll see her again and mom thought that was a marriage proposal.

**Garp**: Wahahaha… Is that so?... Oh well, your father managed to surpass the Yonkou, find One Piece, and bring the World Government to their knees. Even though I was disappointed that your father didn't become a marine like I wanted him to be, I am proud of what he did. While he did committed outrageous acts, his intentions were pure and so I have no reason to scorn him. Like Ace's father, Gold Roger, your father was lucky to survive every ordeal and become Pirate King regardless of his reckless nature. Isn't it ironic that I, the man who was well-known for fighting the first Pirate King, would have a grandson who will become that pirate's successor?

Flora's conversation with Garp comes to a close. Flora and Garp then stand right outside in the front yard.

**Garp**: So Flora, what are your plans? Are you going to become a pirate like your father?

**Flora**: Nah, I'm not interested in becoming infamous. I just want to see the world.

**Garp**: bwahaha well Flora, it's been nice meeting you. I'm glad I got a chance to meet you.

**Flora**: The feeling is mutual. Take care of yourself great-grandfather.

Flora then leaves Foosha Village and enters Mt. Corvo. While traveling through the forest, she ran into a group of mountain bandits (not from the Dadan Family).

**Bandit #1**: Give us all of your belongings and we promise we won't hurt you.

**Flora**: Are you with Dadan?

**Bandit #2**: We don't know anyone by that name, now hand over everything you have in your possession!

**Flora**: If you're not with Dadan, then I have no business with you, and I'm not giving anything to you, now move!

**Bandit #3**: Then we'll just take you as well!

**Flora**: Hey, I have nothing against, but GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Flora unleashes a wave of Haoshoku Haki and the bandits faint with foam coming out of their mouths.

Before she reached Dadan's house, she has gotten curious about the forest that her father went to a lot during his childhood, so she decides to explore it. During her stroll in the forest, she got attacked by various animals such as alligators, tigers, and bears. She kills any attacking animal either with her sword or her snake bow and arrows. She then takes a break and has lunch. After finish eating, she continues to wander through the forest until she comes across the Gray Terminal. Flora is amazed that there exists a place filled with garbage and dump. Once she's done gazing at the Gray Terminal, she continues her quest to Dadan's house.

Flora finally reaches Dadan's house and knocks on her door.

**Flora**: Hello, is there anyone there? (continues knocking) hello! hello! Is anybody home?

Dadan quickly opens the door.

**Dadan**: Hey! Who the hell is it?! …(then takes a good look) huh, a girl? Who are you and what are you doing here?

**Flora**: Are you Dadan?

**Dadan**: What if I am?!

**Flora**: Hello, I am Monkey D. Flora.

**Dadan**: Flora? Wait a minute. Are you Luffy's daughter?!

Dadan invites Flora into her house and the two make their acquaintance. Flora tells Dadan that she already met Makino, Woop Slap, and Garp.

**Dadan**: So you come to meet me?

**Flora**: Dadan, how was it like taking care of my father and uncle?

**Dadan**: Luffy and Ace, huh. This sure takes me back. One day a long time ago, I was at my house minding my own business and Garp suddenly came here with a baby boy, Ace. Then Garp tells me to raise him.

**Flora**: Then you accept Garp's request.

**Dadan**: IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE! He made me raise him! And believe me; I didn't want to get on Garp's bad side!

**Flora**: So was Ace happy before he met my father?

**Dadan**: Let me tell you this, Flora. Ace's life was anything but happy. (Dadan then explains why Ace hated his father) So Flora, when you were a child, what did people around you said about your father?

**Flora**: Well, my life was completely different from Ace's. The people on my island who known my father all spoke highly of him.

**Dadan**: Well lucky for you. You have no idea of how much a handful Ace was. If it weren't for Garp, I wouldn't tolerate that troublemaker any longer. Then after Ace became ten years old, Garp came with another brat, your father.

**Flora**: Let me guess, great-grandfather forced you to raise him.

**Dadan**: EXACTLY! It's either that or spent the rest of my life in jail! Well, I did wonder if jail was better than taking care of those two brats.

**Flora**: What did you think of my dad when he moved in?

**Dadan**: I found him annoying! He never did the chores around my house and he always run off on his own!

**Flora**: So how were Ace and dad when they first met?

**Dadan**: They didn't start off friendly. Ace was initially aloof and hostile towards Luffy. (sigh)… Whenever Ace goes into the forest, Luffy would chase after him only to come back with cuts and bruises. Your father was so persistent, no matter how many times he failed; he kept trying to get Ace to be his friend. After a couple of months, Ace and Luffy finally get along and they brought back another brat, a boy named Sabo.

**Flora**: What do you think of Sabo?

**Dadan**: He was just as irritating as Ace and Luffy! Day after day, those three would go on their little adventures, hunting in the forest, and cause trouble in the Goa Kingdom. They were having so much fun together. The good things they did for me was bringing back food. Even though I still think they were annoying, as time went on, I started enjoying their company. Then one night, the Gray Terminal, also known as Trash Mountain, was set ablaze. A pirate crew called the Bluejam Pirates started that fire. Me and my bandits went to that trash mountain and found Luffy and Ace being threatened by their captain, Bluejam. I beat him back just when he was about to kill Ace. We were going to run away with those two boys, but Ace refused to run, wanting to fight Bluejam instead. I had my bandits take Luffy to safety while I stayed with Ace.

**Flora**: So you really cared about Ace and my father?

**Dadan**: Hmph! I did have my responsibility as their foster mother and I couldn't just let them die. After a tough fight, we managed to defeat that pirate scumbag, but we were completely surrounded by flames. We miraculously got out with our lives, but my body was badly burned. Ace and I made it to the Middle Forest and hid in the riverbank. Ace stole some medicine that helped stabilized my life. After I'm bandaged up, Ace carried me all the way back to my house. Your father was so happy that Ace made it back alright. While I was resting, I asked Ace about why he didn't run. It was because that Ace had someone he cared for and that was your father. Garp once told me this, Ace's father, Roger, wouldn't run from an enemy if it means that danger would follow those he cared about. And Ace had inherited that trait.

**Flora**: What about Sabo?

**Dadan**: I heard that he was taken back by his family on the day before the fire. And then on the day after the fire, a World Noble visited the Goa Kingdom. You know what a World Noble is, don't you?

**Flora**: Yeah, my mom was once a slave to them and she hates them.

**Dadan**: Well, they're no longer in power, not since the crushing defeat the World Government suffered at the hands of your father. As I was saying, on the day the World Noble arrived at the kingdom, Sabo sailed away to become a pirate. Sabo unfortunately crossed paths with the noble and that noble shot down Sabo's boat. Dogra was there and he told us everything. Ace was so enraged that he was so bent on killing the noble. I had to restrain him and tie him to a tree to stop him from getting himself killed. Luffy cried all night... They later put Sabo's presumed death behind them and went on with their daily routines.

Flora remembers what her father said about the promise between him and Ace after losing Sabo.

**Dadan**: Then seven years after Luffy started living in my house, Ace set sail and became a pirate. Ace left me a message: "Thanks for everything". Ace later became a well-known pirate with his name appearing in newspapers. Garp wasn't too happy about that. Three years after Ace left, Luffy set sail and I saw him taking out a Sea King with one blow. Luffy went out to sea and started causing all kinds of trouble, well for the World Government that is. With both Ace and Luffy gone, it sure has gone quiet around here. I hate to admit it but I kind of missed them. Then Ace got captured and sentenced to execution. Perhaps you already know about what happened during the War of the Summit, right?

Flora nods her head.

**Dadan**: (with a sad look) I can't believe Ace actually died. When Garp came back, I was so angry at him that I wasn't even afraid of him. I just had the urge to beat him up for allowing Ace to die! My heart ached thinking about the pain Luffy suffered after losing the brother he looked up to. But I believed in him and I never gave up on him. (with a happy expression) And two years after that war, Luffy had risen up again and did the impossible! Flora, your father was a man that you should be proud of.

Dadan then shows Flora the scrapbooks she made a long time ago. When it's time for Flora to bid her farewells to Dadan, the mountain bandit gives Flora a straw hat as a gift. Having met Dadan, she leaves Mt. Corvo and returns to her ship. She gives her Yuda some food and rest for the night. On the next day, she sailed away from Dawn Island. Out in the open sea, she spots a green-haired man with three katanas while looking through her binoculars. The man is riding on a small boat and is heading towards some island. Flora orders her Yuda to follow her.


	4. Episode 4

Monkey D. Flora has just recently met her father's old acquaintances at Dawn Island: Makino, Woop Slap, Garp, and Dadan. After leaving Dawn Island, she spots a green-haired swordsman and decides to follow him. The man stops at an island.

The green-haired man disembarked on the east side of the island while Flora docked her ship on the south side to avoid getting noticed. After disembarking, Flora walks along the coast to the swordsman's location where she finds the swordsman fishing. She then sees the swordsman being approached by a group of pirates. The pirate captain is wearing steel armor and is carrying a large wide sword and he has a hundred men with him.

**Pirate Captain**: Roronoa Zoro! I have found you!

**Zoro**: hmm?

**Pirate Captain**: I have been traveling all over looking for you, the world's greatest swordsman! And now that you're within my grasp, I will finally make a big name for myself!

**Zoro**: (yawn) if you'll just excuse me, I have some fishing to do.

**Pirate Captain**: get ready to battle, boys!

The pirates then draw their cutlasses.

**Pirate Captain**: I have a hundred men with me! Do you think that you really stand a chance?!

Zoro puts down his fishing pole and draws his three katanas.

**Zoro**: (grinning) I'm sorry, bringing only a hundred men with you is totally unwise. Besides, it won't matter even if you have a thousand men.

**Pirate Captain**: I had just enough of your attitude! Let's see how cocky you are after this! GET HIM!

The pirates charged at Zoro. In a few seconds after the start of the battle, Zoro instantly defeated 90 pirates with Tatsu Maki (Dragon Twister). The pirate captain and his remaining 10 subordinates look on in shock. The defeated pirates are wounded but not dead since Zoro is merciful enough to let them live. When the rest of his subordinates are too terrified to fight, the pirate captain decides to take matters into his own hands. The captain then thrusts at Zoro with his large sword. With the blades he holds in his hands, Zoro cuts the captain's weapon into tiny pieces like butter.

**Pirate Captain**: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!

Zoro then cuts off the captain's armor, leaving him with only his underwear. The captain screams out of embarrassment and flees.

**Pirates**: Wait, Captain! Don't leave us! (All the pirates ran away with their captain)

Flora watches in awe since this is her first time seeing a man so skillful with a sword after leaving Amazon Lily. Once the pirates leave, Zoro goes back to fishing. After witnessing Zoro's skills in battle, Flora decides to try her luck with him. She puts down her snake and her straw hat and draws her sword. She approaches Zoro from behind. Zoro notices her without turning his head.

**Zoro**: what do you want? Can't you wait until I get a bite?

Flora stands for a moment and then speaks.

**Flora**: I saw your battle earlier and I must say I'm very impressed. All the men I fought up till now were complete pushovers and now I want a fight a man who poses a real challenge.

**Zoro**: It's really annoying that I'm kept getting disturbed while I am trying to fish.

Zoro once again puts down his fishing pole and draws his Wado Ichimonji.

**Flora**: you're not going to use your other two swords?

**Zoro**: (smiling) it's because I decide not to use them.

**Flora**: don't underestimate me!

Flora dashes at Zoro with her fastest speed and uses a quick sword strike. Zoro blocks Flora's attack with his own blade and didn't step back one bit. Zoro counters and knocks Flora back. Flora charges at Zoro again and attack relentlessly. Even though Flora imbued her sword with Haki, the swordsman doesn't seem to be fazed by any of her attacks. Zoro keeps parrying her without even budging. Flora is struggling while Zoro is not breaking a sweat. And even though Flora can use Kenbunshoku Haki to read Zoro's moves, Zoro is faster than she is. Zoro then launches a powerful sword strike. Flora manages to block it but is still greatly pushed back by the sheer power of Zoro's attack. While trying to remain on her feet, Flora is amazed at how strong Zoro is. Flora counterattacks with a Haki-imbued sword wave, but Zoro effortlessly dissipates it with just the swing of his Wado Ichimonji. Zoro then goes on the offensive, striking Flora with quick sword strikes. Flora has a hard time blocking her opponent's attacks. In a short time, Zoro knocks Flora's sword out of her hand and then holds the sharp edge of his blade close to Flora's neck. The duel ends with Zoro's victory.

After staring at each other for a moment, Zoro sheathes his sword and goes back to his fishing spot. Flora stands still, shocked that she has been defeated so easily. After calming down, Flora retrieves her sword and sheathes it. She then retrieves her snake and her straw hat. After putting back on her straw hat, she walks towards Zoro.

**Zoro**: so, do you want a rematch?

**Flora**: n-no, I'm not angry at you for defeating me. (She then sits besides Zoro) Is it alright if I can speak with you? Oh, and I haven't introduced myself. I am Monkey D. Flora.

**Zoro**: Monkey D. Flora? Wait a minute! You're Luffy's kid, aren't you?!

**Flora**: uh, yeah

While Zoro is waiting for a bite, Flora and the swordsman start their conversation.

**Flora**: Zoro, dad told me that you were the first to join his crew and that you were one of his strongest crewmates. Can you tell me some things about him?

**Zoro**: You never met your father?

**Flora**: My home island, Amazon Lily, is a women-only country so my dad wasn't allowed to live on the island, but he can still visit. He visited once when I was eight. And then he disappeared and I never saw him again.

**Zoro**: Well, he's not necessarily dead. So what did your father do during his visit? Did you get to do anything fun with him?

**Flora**: He told me about how exciting adventuring can be, the fun times he had with his crew, and about the journey you all went through together. After he finishes talking about his adventures, I get to play with his rubber skin. It was fun poking and stretching him. And I tried to see if his arm can stretch around Kuja Castle. Anyway, I still don't know anything else about him other than he can stretch and loved adventures. I didn't become a pirate because I want to see the outside world without scaring people and I want to meet my dad's former crewmembers and hear about their sides of the story. I was heading for Gecko Island to see the sharpshooter, but I saw you along the way. So what do you think about my dad?

**Zoro**: Fine, I guess there's no harm telling you. Now how should I put this? First of all, your father is a good man and a good pirate. And normally, Luffy is a carefree, laid-back person who likes to fool around and I think he's sometimes annoying. However, he can get serious when the situation demands it, but he usually do things without thinking and even in a serious situation, he can still goof off. Sometimes, he made things hard for all of us by eating up our food supply or putting us into even more trouble. Sometime, me and the others had to look out for him when he's about to do something stupid. Since he is a hammer in the water, I had to pull him out whenever he's drowning. Even though your father lacks common sense, he sure makes up for it with determination and willpower. As a matter of fact, fighting is what he's best at. But you can always count on him when there's someone that needs to be taken down. He defends the oppressed and takes down the oppressors even though it's not his businesses. And there's one more thing you need to know, when he decides to do something for whatever reason, there's no use talking him out of it. He won't give up until he accomplishes his goal.

**Flora**: so Zoro, what's your reason for becoming the world's best swordsman? What's your story?

**Zoro**: Swordsmanship has been my passion since I was a kid. And I'm not one for storytelling, but I suppose I can do something else other than fighting challengers. During my younger years, I trained in a dojo in Shimotsuki Village. I had a rival that I wasn't able to defeat: a girl named Kuina. Even though I grew stronger over time, I could never match up to her. I fought her 2001 times, but I lost each time. After our 2001st fight, I cried with frustration and told her about my dream of becoming the world's best swordsman. Kuina then said that she also shared the same dream but claimed that she could not accomplish it since she was told that a girl cannot be the world's best swordsman and that her fighting potential will decrease as she grows. Then I told her that I will defeat her only because I became more skilled and not because she was a girl. We then made a promise that either of us will become the world's best. However, I never get another chance to fight her. She died in an accident on the next day.

**Flora**: you know, that does remind me of the rivalry between great-grandfather Garp and Gold Roger. Great-grandfather didn't get a chance to defeat Roger either.

**Zoro**: Since Kuina would never have a chance to fulfill her dream, I took it upon myself. I asked my sensei, Kuina's father, for this sword, the Wado Ichimonji.

**Flora**: that's the sword you used earlier.

**Zoro**: Yes, this sword once belonged to Kuina's family. When sensei gave me this sword, I found something worth living for: becoming the world's best swordsman for Kuina. Years later, I left Shimotsuki Village to search for a man named Mihawk, who was at the time, the world's best swordsman. I had a hard time finding him and I could not find my way back home. To survive, I hunt down pirates and collect their bounties and then I was known as the "Pirate Hunter". I eventually made my way to Shells Town. (Zoro then explains how he gets tied up at the Marine base) A few days before I was supposed to be set free, I met Luffy. When he asked me to join his crew, I declined, saying I had no intention of becoming a pirate. (Zoro goes on talking about their battle with Axe-hand Morgan) Since I owe Luffy for saving me while I was in a pinch, I joined his crew after all. After a few of our friends joined, I finally found the man I was searching for. Did your father mentioned to you about my first fight with Hawk-Eye Mihawk?

**Flora**: yeah, your fight ended badly.

**Zoro**: I couldn't believe how great the difference in strength was between us. And I still carry the scar of that battle. Even though I was outmatched, my ambition drove me forward. I was ready to face death, but I was able to gain Mihawk's respect and that's why I'm still alive. He gave me an opportunity to grow stronger and on that moment, I swore that I'll never lose again. And so, I continued adventuring with your father.

**Flora**: so what was it like being in my dad's crew?

**Zoro**: This sure brings back a lot of memories. During my time sailing with the Straw Hats, I take nice naps, lift weights, and drink booze. When we go to battle, I just cut down any foe that was unfortunate to cross my path: marine, pirate, or bounty hunter. There were many good times you know, good times. But sometimes, your father just went and do some of his silly antics every once in a while. And there were also two of my crew mates that annoyed me just as much: the greedy bitch, Nami and the perverted imp, Sanji. Nami loved money so much that she would take any opportunity to get them. Believe me, she's not the kind of person that you want to borrow money from. She will make you pay back even more than the amount you borrowed. When I was in debt, she used that as a means to exploit me. As for Sanji, he likes to flirt with girls. As a matter of fact, when it comes to pretty women, he's such an idiot. Since Nami is one of those pretty girls, Sanji willingly submits himself to her, which makes him the perfect person for Nami to boss around. Sanji and I are usually at odds with each other.

**Flora**: seems like an interesting relationship.

**Zoro**: However, even though Luffy, Nami, and Sanji were a part-time pain, they were still nakama. Luffy cares about his crew and takes comradeship in very high regard; Nami never sold us out, and Sanji, well, just prepares the good food we eat.

**Flora**: what do you think about the rest of the crew?

**Zoro**: They're just fine I suppose. Usopp can get scared sometimes, Brook likes to make his skull jokes, Chopper sometimes like to lecture me about not removing my bandages until my wounds heal, Franky likes to do his super pose, and Robin just spends her time reading books.

**Flora**: since my dad was captain, did he give you and the rest of the crew any orders?

**Zoro**: Hardly. The only times I remember him giving any orders was him telling us where we should go and him telling Sanji to cook. Your father is very unique and we were not like most pirate crews. Luffy didn't act like an absolute leader and he didn't treat us like subordinates. But when Luffy makes an important decision, we do what we can to support him. In this crew, we considered each other as equals. Each of us has our own skills that we just put to good use. For example, Sanji makes our meals, Nami guides our ship, Chopper treats our wounds, Franky keeps our ship in shape, and Usopp can invent. During battle, your father, Sanji, and yours truly are known as the Monster Trio. We take the most gruesome fights and fought against the toughest opponents. The others also have their own combat capabilities and they usually take the supportive role and fight the lesser enemies. For instance, Usopp is adept at hitting targets from a distance, Nami has tools that can create thunder clouds, Franky has his cyborg weapons, Chopper and Robin have their Devil Fruit powers, and Brook can use his music. In general, each of us just do what we can and help each other however we can. Since we always stick together during our travels, I developed a strong bond and connection with the crew, especially Luffy.

Zoro then talks about the confrontation with Kuma at Thriller Bark after Moriah's defeat.

**Zoro**: On that moment, I was giving up on my dream to save Luffy. If I can't help my captain fulfill his dream, then I can't fulfill mine. However, I survived that ordeal thanks to Kuma's mercy.

**Flora**: Tell me about the time in which the crew scattered.

**Zoro**: So Luffy told you about it. I was the first to get sent flying by Kuma so I did not see the rest of the battle. I landed on the ruined Shikkeāru Kingdom on Kuraigana Island. There, I met a certain irritating ghost girl again. I later learned that the island was home to none other than the man I was aiming to surpass, Mihawk. After he told me about the War of the Summit, the war your father participated in, I tried to get off the island and return to the rendezvous point at Sabaody Archipelago, but some baboons known as humandrills stood in my way. Then I received a newspaper talking about Luffy's second appearance at Marine HQ. Since what Luffy did was completely unlike him and that Rayleigh was with him, I knew Luffy had a hidden message.

**Flora**: I already know what the message was about. Dad told you and the rest of the crew to meet again two years later. So what did you do to improve your skills?

**Zoro**: First, I defeat all the humandrills and then for your father's sake, I laid down my pride and asked Mihawk to train me. And then I got this scar on my left eye.

Zoro then explains some of his ordeals in the New World, reaching Raftel, and his final duel with Mihawk.

**Zoro**: After the crew disbanded, I returned to Shimotsuki Village and visited Kuina's grave to pay my respects to her one last time. I wanted to give back the Wado Ichimonji, but sensei insisted that I should keep it.

**Flora**: now that you accomplished your goal, what do you plan to do now?

**Zoro**: I have no plan. I just go wherever my instincts tell me to. And I just fight anyone who challenges me for my title.

**Flora**: oh and can I ask you one more thing, do you have a bad sense of direction?

**Zoro**: Hey! No, I don't!

**Flora**: really? Then can you tell which way is north?

**Zoro**: Huh?

The fishing line then starts to move.

**Zoro**: Hey! I got a bite!

Zoro and Flora then prepare to part ways.

**Zoro**: So where are you going next?

**Flora**: I'm going to Gecko Island to meet the sharpshooter and then I'll go to Konomi Islands to meet the navigator.

**Zoro**: If you're going to listen to Usopp's side of the story, then I should tell you that he likes to exaggerate. And I am pretty sure that you don't need to concern yourself with Nami. More importantly, if you plan on meeting Sanji some time later, then I'll remind you that he likes to flirt with girls.

**Flora**: I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and when we meet again, let's have another battle and I promise it will not end like last time.

**Zoro**: you think you can match up to me. Good luck with that.

Flora then departs on her ship and heads for Syrup Village on Gecko Island.

**Zoro**: Oops, I forgot to tell her that Brook likes to see panties. Oh well.


	5. Episode 5

Monkey D. Flora, traveling Kuja warrior and daughter of Monkey D. Luffy and Boa Hancock, is traveling the world outside Amazon Lily. She has just recently met the swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, and is traveling to Syrup Village at Gecko Island to meet the sharpshooter.

After looting a couple of pirate ships along the way, she decides to wear another dress that she bought at Foosha Village, which is yellow. She soon reaches Gecko Island and docks her ship on the north coast.

Upon arrival, Flora hops off her ship and walks straight to Syrup Village. Once she arrives, she spots a group of bandits robbing villagers. Before she can act, some carnivorous plants suddenly appear and ensnare the bandits. The crowd cheers for a certain man with a sling shot.

Villagers: (cheering) Usopp! Usopp! Usopp! Usopp!

As the bandits are rounded up and locked up, Flora follows the man to his home. When Flora reaches his house, she finds him in the front yard, making sculptures out of clay.

Flora: excuse me. Are you the sharpshooter of the Straw Hat Pirates?

Usopp: huh? Yeah, that's me. I am Usopp. And who are you, are you a visitor?

Flora: yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Monkey D. Flora. And you were in my dad's crew.

Usopp: Woahhh! You're Luffy's daughter, aren't you?!

Flora: yep, that's right.

She then tells Usopp that she met her father before and also explains her reasons for adventuring and her purpose for visiting Syrup Village.

Flora: I have recently met the swordsman.

Usopp: you've seen Zoro! How is he?

Flora: he's fine. And I can say that he's really strong. I tried my luck with him in a sword duel, but that did not end so well for me.

Usopp: so you can use a sword. And I suppose that you're a Kuja warrior since you're also carrying a snake.

Flora: yes, that right. This snake is my companion. Anyway, I already listened to the swordsman's side of the story. May I hear your side of the story?

Usopp: ha ha ha ha! Your father should have mentioned that I was his right hand man since day one! Many enemies tremble at the sight of us fighting side by side! None of our foes stood a chance because of these two hands! Thanks to me, they all cried and begged for mercy! (Usopp goes on acting like he is the main reason that Luffy became Pirate King.)

Flora: are you sure that you're not exaggerating?

Usopp: what do you mean?

Flora: sorry, but I am not that gullible. I have Kenbunshoku Haki so I can hear the voice in your heart and that voice is saying that you're lying. So let's try this again and this time, speak more truthfully. Just tell me what was your life like before and after you joined my dad's crew. Can you start with your childhood? Besides, since you're one of my dad's best friends, I want to get to know you better.

Usopp: Ok then. My habit of lying all started when I was very young. When I was a little boy, my father left home to go to the seas. It was my dad's dream so my mother pushed him to follow it. My father then joined the Red-Hair Pirates, whose captain just happened to be your father's childhood idol, Shanks. Sometime after my father left, my mother got ill. Every day, I lied that pirates were coming and that father was coming back all just to keep my mother's spirits up. But my mother eventually succumbed to her illness. Before she died, she told me that she was happy that my father followed his dream. Even though after she died, I continued to say the same lie over and over again and it became a hobby, but that was how I coped with the pain of being alone. During my teens, I formed a pretend-pirate crew and dubbed it the Usopp Pirates. I also made friends with Kaya. She lives in that mansion over there. After her parents died in an accident, she became sickly. From time to time, I secretly visit her in her mansion to tell her tales to make her laugh and feel better. I dreamt of becoming a real pirate and going on real adventures and the biggest turning point of my life was the day I met Luffy.

Usopp talks about his first meeting with Luffy.

Usopp: The Straw Hat Pirates, which consisted of Luffy, Zoro, and Nami at the time, came to my village in search of a ship. I befriended Luffy after learning that he met my father when the Red Hair Pirates visited his village. Later, Luffy and I discovered something terrible. (Usopp explains about Kuro and his plot.) I tried to warn the village but no one believed me, not even Kaya. The only people I can turn to was Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. When Kuro's crew attacked, I had my first battle with real pirates.

Flora: so how did you feel during your first fight with real pirates?

Usopp: I was completely nervous, so nervous that I wanted to hide instead, but that was a fight that I cannot back out since the fate of Kaya and the village was on the line. Since I wasn't very strong during that time, I didn't stand a chance on my own and Luffy and Zoro's help were completely invaluable. With the assistance from Zoro and the Usopp Pirates, I stopped the hypnotist from killing Kaya and Luffy defeated Kuro. Even though Kaya learned the truth, we decided to keep our fight with the Black Cat Pirates a secret. After our conflict with Kuro was settled, Kaya's servant, Merry, provided our first pirate ship, the Going Merry. I disbanded the Usopp Pirates, joined Luffy's crew and painted the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger. Once I started adventuring with your father, my transformation from a weakling coward to a warrior of the sea began.

Usopp then talks about the most important points in his journey with the Straw Hats starting with his battle with Chew of the Arlong Pirates.

Usopp: After what Arlong put Nami through, Luffy resolved to put an end to his tyranny. He, Zoro, Sanji, and I marched to Arlong Park and Luffy wasted no time making the first strike. I accidently angered one of Arlong's officers and he said that he was going to kill me.

Flora: what did you do next; did you show him your sharpshooting skills?

Usopp: I ran away, far away as fast as I can, but that fishman chased after me without giving me a moment's peace. He then took a shot at me with his squirt gun. He missed and I saved myself by covering myself with ketchup and pretend to be dead. I fooled him and he was just leaving. I was going to lie to Luffy and the others about how I supposedly fought my opponent, but then after some thinking, I realized on what a pathetic coward I was. I mustered up my courage and yelled at the fishman to turn back. I said to myself that if I don't give it all I got then I don't deserve to be in the same ship with Luffy. The thought of dying was scary and being manly was no fun and games at all. (Usopp explains how he beat Chew.) For the first time in my life, I felt like a pirate. And then I went back to Arlong Park just in time to see Luffy beat the crap out of Arlong and toppling Arlong Park.

Usopp talks about his time in Little Garden.

Usopp: On Little Garden, I met two great giants, Brogy and Dorry. They fought each other for over a hundred years for reasons they even forgot about. But regardless, they fought in a never-ending battle of pride and honor and I called it "a battle of men". Meeting these giants made me aspire to be a great warrior of the sea even more.

Flora: Dad told me that they're amazing, but then something terrible happened.

Usopp: yeah, it did. (Usopp talks about the encounter with Mr. 3, Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5, and Miss Valentine.) Since your dad was easily manipulated by Miss Goldenweek's paints and Sanji was nowhere to be seen, the crew needs me for the very first time. Fortunately, I freed Luffy from Miss Goldenweek's control and found a way to free Zoro, Nami, and Vivi from Mr. 3's giant candle set. It was a close call for me, but we all made it through okay, but I had a long way to go.

Usopp talks about his and Chopper's fight with Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas. Since Luffy never met these two personally, Usopp explains to Flora that Mr. 4 can wield a 4-ton bat and has a gun that "ate" the Inu Inu no Mi: Model Dachshund and Miss Merry Christmas ate the Mogu Mogu no Mi.

Usopp: That battle was also scary. I was going to throw in the towel, but that no. 4 batter and mole-woman started mocking Luffy's dreams. I decided that there is a time when a man can't run from a fight no matter who is it against and that's when your friend's dreams are laughed at. (Usopp explains how he and Chopper outwitted and defeated the two Baroque Works agents.)

Flora: Since you were able to survive your ordeals even though you were not very strong, you must be really lucky.

Usopp: There were some tough times and hard climbs, but we got through them together and we got some gold during our adventures in Skypiea. And I believed that there's no one whom your dad can't handle, but then we met a Marine admiral known as Aokiji. That guy was a foe unlike any other and I couldn't believe that not even Luffy stood a chance against him. But luckily, Aokiji willingly let us loose. I started questioning my own worth to the crew. I am not one of those super-human freaks like Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

Usopp talks about his time at Water 7.

Usopp: We later arrive at Water 7 to get the Going Merry fully repaired since she sustained some heavy damage during the journey. Even though I could patch up the ship, it wasn't adequate. We exchanged the gold we acquired for belis and we got 300,000,000. Before we put the money to good use, this happened: the first worst time of my life. (Usopp explains how he was mugged by the Franky Family.) Before that moment, I never felt so ashamed at myself. I tried to get the stolen 200,000,000 myself, but I got beaten badly. When I woke up, I was in the Going Merry. Luffy declared that we were going to part ways with Merry and the reason wasn't because we were unable to retrieve the money. The reason was that the ship was beyond repair since Merry's keel was broken. Even though it wasn't an easy decision, Luffy and the others decided to get a new ship. Luffy and I then had an argument because I was angry at his decision to leave Merry. I repaired that ship so many times, I treasured it, and I considered it as part of the crew. With our disagreement, I decided to leave the crew. I challenged Luffy to a battle over the ownership of the Going Merry. Even though I lost, they let me keep the ship and then it was just me and Merry. Sometime later, while I was trying to repair Merry, I got kidnapped by Franky, the boss of the gang who mugged me. He planned on getting his revenge on Luffy for blowing up his house so he took me and Merry to his hideout. Despite our earlier quarrel, we kind of bonded. I told him the story and he was actually moved by it. I also told him about the mysterious figure I saw back at Skypiea. Franky then told me about the Klabautermann.

Flora: What's a Klabautermann?

Usopp: A Klabautermann is a manifestation of a ship's soul brought about when it has been loved and cared enough. I have no doubt that the one who repaired the Going Merry was the ship itself. It told me that it was going to take us a little further.

Flora: I had no idea that such a spirit exists. Dad did tell me that the ship had a voice. I asked mom, my aunts, and Granny Nyon if there are ships that can talk, but they said that there are no such things.

Usopp: Here's what I heard, the Klabautermann only appears to the crew of a doomed ship, which in this case, Going Merry. After learning about the Klabautermann, Franky and I were then captured by some World Government agents called CP9.

Usopp then talks about Sogeking's first appearance.

Usopp: Even though I left the Straw Hats, I couldn't abandon them, so I put on a mask and rejoined them under the alias, Sogeking.

Flora: Hold on, dad told me that Sogeking is a friend of yours. And the voice in your heart says that you're telling the truth.

Usopp: well obviously, your dad hasn't figured out that Sogeking and I are one and the same. Anyway, after reunited with the crew, it's on to Enies Lobby to save Robin. (Usopp explains how they fought their way to the Tower of Justice and how he convinced Oimo and Kashi to turn against the Marines. Then he talks about his short fight with Jabra.) I thought I was done for, but Sanji came in the nick of time. Sanji then said to me, "I'll do whatever you cannot do. And you do whatever I cannot do". (Usopp explains the part where he delayed Spandam by sniping him and the Marines with him.) I later witnessed Luffy's fight with the strongest CP9 member. Luffy was on the brink of defeat, but I managed to get him back on his feet with a few encouraging words.

Flora: when your enemies cornered you and your crew on that Bridge of Hesitation, you and the rest of the crew really heard Merry's voice and the ship really appeared out of nowhere to rescue you.

Usopp: that's right. Do you think I'm lying?

Flora: I told my family at Amazon Lily about what dad told me, but they always say that the idea of a ship being alive is preposterous so then I thought that dad was joking. But that was before I mastered Kenbunshoku Haki and I can tell that you're being honest about it.

Usopp: oh well, we narrowly escaped Enies Lobby. We managed to save a comrade, but we also lost one. The Going Merry finally broke apart and we gave it a proper funeral. After the battle at Enies Lobby had been put behind us, I decided to rejoin the crew as Usopp again. Franky build the Thousand Sunny and became our crew's shipwright. As they were having a hasty departure because of the Marines, I got on my knees, apologized, and begged the crew to take me back and Luffy accepted. Even though the Going Merry was lost, its spirit lives on in the Sunny.

Usopp talks about his ordeals at Thriller Bark: his fight with Perona and the crew's battle against Oars and Gekko Moriah.

Usopp: The zombies sure were a pain in the ass, but you can beat them using salt. There was only one enemy that I only stood a chance against and that was a ghost girl who ate the Horo Horo no Mi. Since her Negative Hollows had no effect on me since I was already negative, I took it upon myself to battle her. I thought it was my moment to shine, but I soon learned the hard way that defeating her was no walk in the park. Surely, I got thrashed and pummeled again and again, but as usual, I managed to pull through thanks to my alter-ego. (Usopp explains Perona's ability and how he found her weakness and how he concluded the battle with glue, plastic cockroaches, and the giant balloon hammer.) Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! That was one of the best moments of my life! You should have seen the look on her face and the way she cried and begged for mercy! Oh well, and then me and the crew had to deal with Oars and the Shichibukai. Oars' size alone made him a formidable opponent, but what's worse was that Moriah reanimated the giant with Luffy's shadow. And defeating a mega-sized giant with your dad's will-power was definitively our biggest challenge yet. And that's not all; Moriah was also in the fight and thanks to his Kage Kage no Mi ability, he can make Oars stretch by manipulating his shadow.

Flora: dad already told me about the battle. He used up all of his strength to take down both the giant and the Shichibukai.

Usopp: yes, and while we were catching our breath, I was starting to worry about how our journey will turn out. I mean, we're bound to be facing many tough opponents in the future and we barely survived that ordeal. However, our victory was cut short. (Usopp explains about the encounter with Kuma.) Your dad was completely incapacitated and we were all worn out so we didn't stand a chance. The last thing I remembered from that encounter was Kuma creating a giant shock wave and everything blacked out. When I woke up, I was relieved to see that he was gone and that everyone was still alive. However, we would be seeing Kuma again.

Usopp then talks about his experience on Sabaody Archipelago and his adventure on the Boin Archipelago.

Usopp: It took a lot of our power just to take down one pacifista. Unfortunately, we didn't have any time to rest. A strong axe guy and another pacifista arrive at the scene. And things quickly turned from bad to worse by the arrival of Admiral Kizaru. Even though Rayleigh held Kizaru back, we still had the axe guy and the pacifista to contend with. All we could do was flee. And then Kuma showed up and scattered us with his paws. And this was the second worst time of my life, getting sent flying far far away from the rest of the crew.

Flora: so where did you landed on?

Usopp: I landed on an island in the Boin Archipelago. There, I encountered various giant bugs and man-eating plants. Luckily, I wasn't alone and I made a friend named Heracles. The island has a forest called Greenstone, also known as the Forest of Gluttony. The food I found in that forest was so delicious that I couldn't help myself and I kept eating and eating. Then I learned that the island I was on is actually a giant carnivorous plant and when it opens its mouth, you better hold on to something or you're going to get swallowed.

Flora: that island seems like a dangerous place to be in. (Flora pictures what the island looks like in her head.)

Usopp: even so, the food I ate was sure enjoyable. A few weeks later, I received a newspaper from a news coo. I read about the War of the Summit and the death of Ace. I desperately tried to get off the island many times, but the giant bugs and man-eating plants kept getting in my way. Even though Heracles told me that leaving the island was impossible, I kept trying since I knew how much pain Luffy was suffering and I had to be there for him. Otherwise, I couldn't call myself a member of his crew. Later, I read another newspaper with Luffy's message on it. Since we wouldn't be meeting again for a while, I decided to stay on the island and get stronger. On that moment, I realized something important. Before, I thought that I could just watch your dad become Pirate King. But there were foes that not even he can deal with alone. So then I realized that he needed my full support. I asked Heracles to train me and he introduced me to Pop Greens. (Usopp then shows Flora the Pop Greens and demonstrates.)

Flora: wow, dad told me you used weapons involving plants, but seeing them with my own eyes is truly exhilarating. The world sure is full of interesting things.

Usopp: so true, and two years later, these Pop Greens became useful assets to me and the crew when we journeyed through the New World. Once I'm done working out in the Boin Archipelago, Heracles and I escaped the island and I finally graduated from "weakling".

Usopp talks about the journey in the New World.

Usopp: the New World was truly our greatest challenge. The weather conditions there are even more erratic than in the first half of the Grand Line and we found many things beyond your wildest imagination. Furthermore, we came face to face with the strongest and most feared pirates in the world, the Yonko and Blackbeard. However, I also had the happiest moment of my life. We eventually ran into the Red Hair Pirates and I saw my father again for the first time in years. I was truly overjoyed when he said that he's proud of what I become.

Usopp finishes talking about his story and tells Flora about what he thinks about the other Straw Hats.

Usopp: let's start with Luffy. First of all, he likes to have fun like me. [(Luffy impersonation): Come on! Let's Party!] And also, he has a habit of doing dangerous things such as taming a Kraken. And when he wants to fight someone, he really means it. [(Luffy impersonation): I'm going to kick your ass!] And then there's Chopper. He believes everything I say. [(Chopper impersonation): Wow! Usopp! You're so cool!] When you try to compliment him, here's how he reacts [(Chopper impersonation): Shut up! Saying that won't make happy!]. Next up is Nami. She's easily irritated when Luffy and I goof off and when she's angry, she's truly scary. [(Nami impersonation): Get serious, you idiots!] And about Zoro, he's truly hardcore and he's not someone that you want to mess with. [(Zoro impersonation): I'll cut anything down to size.] Oh wait, you already met him. For Sanji, he has a thing for the ladies. [(Sanji impersonation): Wooah! You're so beautiful!] And also, [(Sanji impersonation): I won't let any harm come to a lady.] Now about Robin, she usually likes to sit down and read and when there's a poneglyph around, she would immediately go to it and decipher it. She's usually very calm even in dangerous situation. And she has a habit of pointing out gross or morbid facts. For example, imagine a little girl wandering in a haunted house and then she suddenly screams. [(Robin impersonation): It seems that she has seen a ghost.] Here's another one, image a person enters a forest and never comes out. [(Robin impersonation): Perhaps he got eaten by wolves.] For Franky, he likes to act cool. [(Franky impersonation): Arrrrgh! SUUUUPEEER!] And his cyborg upgrades he got after our two-year separation are awesome! And finally Brook, he loves music. [(Brook impersonation): Yohohohohoho! Let's sing a song!] He also has his skull jokes. [(Brook impersonation): I felt like my heart is racing. Oh wait! I'm all bones! I have no heart!]

Flora: (giggles) that's very interesting. I can't wait to meet the others.

Usopp: oh, and when you meet Brook, be prepared when he asks a certain question.

Flora: what is it?

Usopp: it's no fun telling you, you'll see.

Usopp talks about what he does after the journey in the Grand Line ended.

Usopp: After the crew disbanded, I came back home. I told Merry about what happened to Going Merry. He was sad, but he's happy that the ship took us as far as it did. After reuniting with Kaya and the former Usopp Pirates, I tell them stories about my adventures with the Straw Hats. They were thrilled to hear it. I occasionally leave the village once every few years to go on my own adventures. And I once visited Elbaf and get reacquainted with Oimo and Kashi. Things haven't been the same without Luffy and the others, but I already became a warrior and I can look after myself. I just returned to this village two years ago right after a long voyage. Then I found a hobby in painting and sculpturing. (Usopp then shows Flora his collection of paintings and sculptures in his house.) These are paintings of my memories. This is the Going Merry entering Reverse Mountain. This here is my meeting with Dorry and Brogy. And this here is our raid on Enies Lobby. And this is me and Heracles in the Boin Archipelago. These sculptures here are the people I met during my adventures. This here is Kuro. That one is Arlong. These are Oimo and Kashi. And these are the people from Skypiea. And these are sculptures of the Going Merry and the Thousand Sunny. This here is my Sogeking mask. And finally, here are sculptures of us during our journey in the first half of the Grand Line and these are us after our two-year training.

Flora: these are amazing. You have great artistic talent.

Usopp: I guess there are others things I'm good at other than lying and sniping. By the way, I'm going to have dinner with some friends at my house. Would you like to join us? I want you to meet them.

Flora: will there be meat?

Usopp: (laughing) Sure.

Evening came and Kaya, Merry, Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman arrive. Usopp introduces Flora to them and they are surprised that Luffy's daughter came to visit. Kaya comments on how cute Flora is. Flora then gets acquainted with Usopp's friends. During dinner, they talk about a lot of things. Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman talk about what they did as Usopp Pirates and what they did after Usopp joined Luffy. Kaya, now a full-fledged doctor, talks about her years as a medical student. Flora talks about her family and friends at Amazon Lily.

After dinner, Flora bids farewell to Usopp and returns to her ship. The next day, she commands her Yuda to take her to her next destination.

Next episode: Flora looks to meet up with Tangerine loving, Quick Tempered Navigator.


	6. Episode 6

After meeting Usopp at Syrup Village, Monkey D. Flora sails for Konomi Islands where the navigator of the Straw Hats lives. She comes across a couple of more pirate ships. Flora defeats the pirates, loot their ships, and take their money. After her skirmish with the pirates, her yellow dress has gotten dirty, so she puts on a red dress. Soon, Konomi Islands is in her sights.

Flora then comes across Johnny and Yosaku, who are fishing. They caught a very big fish and Flora's Yuda got attracted to it. Johnny and Yosaku freaked out once they see the Yuda.

Johnny and Yosaku: AHHHHH! A GIANT SNAKE!

Flora: Stop Yuda! Don't scare them like that! [then turns to the two men] I'm sorry; I don't mean to frighten you. [Flora gives them some money in exchange for the fish and continues toward the island.]

Johnny: that girl sure has a strange pet.

After the Yuda eats its meal, Flora docks her ship on the coast where there are a lot of trees. She then walks to Cocoyasi Village. Once she arrives there, she goes to Genzo's office for directions. When she meets Genzo, he stares at her for a moment because she's carrying a snake on her shoulders. Flora notices the blown-up image of Nami's first wanted poster on the wall and figures that's Nami.

Flora: Pardon me, could you please tell me where I may find this person?

Genzo also notices that Flora is also carrying a quiver of arrows, a sword, and a dagger.

Genzo: (I wonder who this girl is.) I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about.

Flora looks puzzled, wondering why he is acting the way he is. Nami suddenly comes in with a bag of tangerines.

Nami: Hello Genzo, I brought you some tangerines. Huh? Who is this? Are you a visitor?

Genzo: (Nami, be careful, she might be dangerous!)

Nami: do you need directions?

Flora: I'm looking for the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Nami: Well, you're looking at her right now. What's your name?

Genzo: (Oh no!) [facing Flora] listen girl! I don't know who you are, but what are you up to and what business do you have here?!

Flora: [ignoring Genzo] my name is Flora.

Nami asks if her full name is Monkey D. Flora and Flora confirms it.

Nami: A pleasure to meet you! I'm Nami. Genzo, this is Luffy's daughter.

Genzo: WHAT?! Is this really true?! … I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier. With those weapons and that snake you're carrying, I thought you were up to no good. So are you a pirate?

Flora: I'm a traveling Kuja warrior.

Flora explains her reasons why she wants to meet Nami. Nami and Flora have their chat as they're having a stroll through the village.

Nami: so you already met Zoro and Usopp. How's Zoro? He's not lost, is he?

Flora: he seems to be fine. He said that he goes wherever his instincts tell him to.

Nami: that's Zoro all right. And what's Usopp been doing these days?

Flora: He goes on adventures once every few years. And when I met him in his village, he paints and sculpts.

Nami: so he's fine.

Flora: Anyway, the swordsman said that you have a love for money.

Nami: yeah that's true. Come on, I'll take you to the place where I used to grow up in.

Nami takes Flora to her old home in the outskirts of Cocoyasi Village.

Nami: Here it is, this is my childhood home. This is where I grew up with my adoptive mother and sister. Right now, only my foster sister lives here. The house I'm living in now is right over there. [Nami then shows Bell-mère's grave.] This here is the grave of my foster mother, Bell-mère. This is where she's buried after she died. I have quite a painful past, but since you want to get to know me better, I guess there's no harm telling you.

Nami and Flora sit down by the grave as Nami tells her story.

Nami: Bell-mère was once a Marine. After a gruesome battle with pirates, she found me and my foster sister, Nojiko. I was only a baby at the time. Bell-mère took us back to this island and raised us as her own. As a child, I developed a love for navigation and drawing maps.

Flora: so what led you to your obsession with money?

Nami: my family and I were kind of poor. The tangerines we sell only provide meager means of support and we were unable to afford anything other than bare necessities. Since Bell-mère could not afford the navigation books I wanted, I tried to steal them from the bookshop from time to time. Genzo would catch me stealing and carry me back to my home and tell Bell-mère about my actions, but Genzo was nice enough to pay for the books for me. Even though I love Bell-mère, I was upset with what little wealth we had. It's easy to get obsessed with money when you had so very little.

Flora: Did Bell-mère have a husband?

Nami: no, she was never married. But and Nojiko and I have a father figure in Genzo. Anyway, even though Bell-mère scolded me for stealing, she praised me for my first drawing of this island, which was my first step towards my dream of drawing a map of the world. Bell-mère said that she had no doubt that I can achieve this dream, which made me happy. But we still remain poor. Bell-mère had to eat only tangerines and give most of the food to Nami and Nojiko. And Bell-mère could only give me Nojiko's hand-me-downs when I wanted my own clothes. [Nami explains about the argument that follows and how she wished that she was adopted by rich people.] I ran off and seek console in Genzo. When he revealed to me about how Bell-mère found me and Nojiko and took it upon herself to raise us, I grew more understanding of her. Nojiko came to fetch me and told me that Bell-mère was making my favorite. As Nojiko and I were heading back home, the worst people imaginable arrived to this island.

Flora: you mean Arlong and his crew.

Nami: yes, As soon as they set foot on this island, they impose a fee on every single person in the village: Bsymbol100,000 for each adult and Bsymbol50,000 for each children. Failure to pay leads to death. When Arlong was heading for our house, Nojiko and I quickly rushed there to warn Bell-mère, but Arlong got there first. Bell-mère could only pay Bsymbol100,000 so she could only pay for me and my sister. She said that she rather die than not calling herself a mother. Nojiko and I quickly rushed to her side and begged her not to die. After Bell-mère said "Nami, Nojiko I love you", Arlong murdered her right in front of me. Then they found the maps I drew. Recognizing my talent, Arlong took me away and forced me to work as his cartographer. He even put his mark on me, which used to be on this shoulder, but it has been replaced now. Anyway, after Arlong branded me, I had a hard time facing the other villagers. Arlong made a deal with me. If I could bring him Bsymbol100,000,000, he would free my village and he said that he'll keep his promises when it comes to money. Since Arlong was paying off the marines to keep his actions quite, I decided to collect all those belis myself. I didn't ask anyone else for help because I didn't want to endanger them. Nojiko was the only who I told my plan to. Bell-mère once told me to always keep smiling, never give in, and if I keep living, happiness will come. These words pushed me forward for the next eight years. I drew maps for Arlong and stole treasure from pirates to buy back the village. And because of my supposed services to Arlong, I was known as the "Witch of Cocoyasi". So now that you heard about my past, what do you think?

Flora remains speechless with tears in her eyes.

Nami: oh come on now, it's all in the past.

Nojiko appears.

Nojiko: hey there Nami.

Nami: AAH! Nojiko don't startle me like that!

Nojiko: [giggles] and you must be Flora. Genzo just told me that you came here to meet my sister. By the way, I'm Nojiko.

Nojiko then invites Nami and Flora into her house for some tea.

Nojiko: so Flora, I heard that your home is a women-only island. What's it like?

Flora: First of all, my home, Amazon Lily, lies in the Calm Belt, so outsiders will have little to no chance of reaching the island because of the presence of Sea Kings. And as you said it yourself, Amazon Lily is an island inhabited by only females. [Flora attempts to sketch a map of Amazon Lily, but her artistic skills are only slightly better than her father's.] This is what my home looks like.

Nojiko: I see.

Flora: My tribe is known as the Kuja. According to our customs, men are forbidden on the island so occasionally, some Kujas venture into the outside world and return with children, which are only girls. And what's more is that every Kuja are raised to be strong warriors since childhood. We also have a saying that "strength equals beauty". Only the strongest rules the island and that's my mother, Boa Hancock, and my aunts, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. The Kuja also has a pirate crew known as the Kuja Pirates, which comprises of the island's strongest warriors and my mom is the captain. And do you know the story of what happens to the crew of any ship that crosses paths with the Kuja Pirates. The crew gets turned to stone which happens to be my mom's doing.

Nojiko: ooooh sounds scary. So what should happen if any man comes to the island?

Flora: he would be eliminated by the Kuja islanders or be turned to stone by my mom or be torn to shreds by my aunts. Right now, the only man allowed to set foot in the country is my dad, who happens to be the love of my mom, the empress of the island.

Nojiko: so how did your mother end up falling in love with your father?

Flora: I can tell you, but you must promise to keep this between us. [Flora then explains the story Nyon told her.]

Nojiko: awww, how sweet. So tell me about this Granny Nyon.

Flora: She's a former empress, the foster mother of my mom and aunts, and now, she's the wise elder of the island. And let me tell you about a disease called Love Sickness.

Nojiko: Love Sickness?

Flora: It's a disease contracted by the empresses of the Kuja tribe and this disease took the lives of many past empresses. It happens when they fall in love with a man. If they suppress their emotions, then it weakens them and eventually kills them. Granny Nyon once had this disease when she was an empress. She fled, but she somehow survived. My mom later got this disease after meeting my dad, but she survived after accepting her feelings. Granny Nyon and mom used to say that "love is a hurricane".

Nojiko: so if you become the next empress, then you better be careful when you find love.

Flora: …

Nojiko: so do the Kujas have snakes as pets?

Flora: they're more like companions and weapons. Most Kuja warriors have one. These snakes can shape into bows that we can use to shoot arrows with.

Nojiko: so how does the Kuja Pirates cross the Calm Belt?

Flora: the Kuja Pirates' ship is towed by ferocious sea serpents called Yuda. These are creatures that Sea Kings won't attack. I also have a Yuda towing my ship, so I can cross the Calm Belt too. But for my dad, he can just scare them away with just Haki alone.

Nojiko: your dad once visited you, right? What do you think of him?

Flora: I think he's fun. He is the one who inspired me to go on adventures. And playing with his rubbery skin was very enjoyable. I also became interested in his former crewmates, so I venture in the outside world to meet them.

Nojiko: what does your mom and aunts look like?

Flora: here, I'll show you. [Flora then makes a drawing of them.]

Once Flora is done with her conversation with Nojiko, Nami takes Flora to where Arlong Park used to be and the place is now a public swimming pool. Nami continues on with her story.

Nami: this here once used to be Arlong's base of operations on this island. Arlong Park was five stories tall and I used to work in the top floor where I drew sea charts for him. Oh well, time for me to talk about my first meeting with your father. It happened at Orange Town in Organ Island. I stole a map of the Grand Line from a pirate called Buggy the Clown.

Flora: the man with the big red nose.

Nami: I was running from three of Buggy's henchmen and then suddenly your dad fell out of the sky. I took advantage of the situation by calling your dad "boss". The pirates attacked him, but he easily defeated them. Then I tried to form a partnership with Luffy, but I dropped the idea when I learned that he was a pirate. You see Flora, after what Arlong did to Bell-mère, I developed a hatred for pirates, but that was during that time. I then took advantage of your dad's simple-mindedness, tied him up, and hand him over to Buggy under the claim that he was my boss. Buggy locked him in a cage and I pretended to join his crew so I can steal his treasure. Everything went according to plan until Buggy ordered me to kill Luffy to prove my loyalty. Even though I hated pirates, I did not want to stoop to their level, so instead, I defended Luffy. Zoro arrived just in time and then we fled.

Nami then talks about the part right after Mohji and Richie destroyed ChouChou's pet food shop.

Nami: when Luffy came back, I was about to attempt to kill him, thinking that he destroyed the shop that the dog considered its treasure. I thought that Luffy was no different from the other pirates. However, when Luffy gave the last box of dog food to Chouchou, I realized that he actually fought for the dog's sake. [Nami then finishes talking about the confrontation with Buggy.] After Buggy was done with, I decided to partner up with Luffy for the time being. Luffy deliberately left one of my treasure bags behind for the people of Orange Town. And then I threatened to drown him if he ever leaves some of my treasure behind again.

Nami talks about her betrayal at the Baratie and her eventual liberation.

Nami: Johnny and Yosaku were such suckers. I decided to take the ship and head back home. However, I really didn't enjoy ditching Luffy and the others like that. By that time, I have grown fond of the crew and I did enjoy being with them even for a short time. But I have my own village to worry about. I had collected Bsymbol93,000,000 and I just needed Bsymbol7,000,000 more to complete the deal. And yes, Luffy and the others just had to follow me and I was afraid that they were going to jeopardize everything I worked hard for. [Nami explains how she had to vouch for Zoro and Usopp while avoiding Arlong's suspicions.] I told Luffy and the others to just take their ship and leave, but they, especially Luffy, stubbornly refused to do so. But Arlong made sure that my efforts don't reach fruition. He had the Marines he was paying take away all the money that I collected. I tried to stop them. Genzo came to help me and revealed that he and the other villages knew my true motives all along. Despite our efforts, all the money that I collected for eight whole years has been taken away. When I confronted Arlong about this, he mocked me, saying that if I want my village back, I'll have to start from scratch. Genzo and the villagers decided that they had enough. They took up arms and prepared to fight Arlong. I pleaded with them not to go through with it, not wanting any more people to die. But they made up their minds and head for Arlong Park. I was at the end of my rope, helpless; about to give in to despair, and then Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp gave me hope. When I arrive to Arlong Park to see the battle, I saw that most of the Arlong Pirates have been defeated and it was just Arlong and your dad. When Luffy and Arlong took the fight to the top floor of Arlong Park, the next thing I saw was that everything from the room I was forced to work in getting thrown out and then Arlong Park crumbles. When your dad emerged from the rubble, he said that I'm his nakama. I happily said, "yeah".

Flora: so then, dad brought you the happiness you longed for.

Nami: and here's my favorite part. [Nami explains how Nezumi tried to interfere with the celebration but ended getting beaten up.] Arlong and his crew were then arrested and imprisoned and I got all my money back. The whole island spent the next few days celebrating, expressing their joy of being freed after experiencing years of tyranny. I had my Arlong mark removed and replaced with this tattoo. I also left the money for the village and I officially became the navigator of the Straw Hats. And here's the funny part. [Nami explains how she said goodbye to the villagers and stole their wallets at the same time.]

Flora: weren't they mad?

Nami: [smiling] yeah, kind of. Well, after rejoining your dad, it was finally time for me to pursue my dream of drawing a map of the world. And since I no longer needed to get money for the village, I can get money for myself.

Nami and Flora returns to Cocoyasi Village and sit on a bench. Nami talks about meeting Vivi.

Nami: when Igaram, captain of the Alabasta royal guard, begged Zoro to protect Nefertari Vivi, the princess of Alabasta, and to escort her to her kingdom, I found the perfect opportunity to gain big money. I said to Igaram that we accept the job but for one billion belis. And it wasn't hard for me to sway Zoro into protecting Vivi. After all, he owed me debt for borrowing Bsymbol100,000 from me back at Loguetown and he needed to pay me back three hundred percent interest. ((right after Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine had been taken care of)) Right after Vivi explained about the chaos that was happening at her country due to Baroque Works' ploy, she unwittingly revealed to us the boss's secret identity, Crocodile. A sea otter, Mr. 13, and a vulture, Miss Friday, overheard our conversation and we officially became targets of Baroque Works. I was going to leave but the sea otter drew pictures of us so it was no use leaving. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to be a target of someone as powerful as a Shichibukai?

Nami talks about her first time out of a supporting role.

Flora: I have been told that you use a tool that enables you to create thunder clouds. When did you get it?

Nami: Before we reached Alabasta, I thought about of what a liability I was since I was one of the weaker members and I couldn't fight like the Monster Trio. I wanted to help Vivi, whom I developed a close friendship with. Knowing that I needed the ability to fight, I asked Usopp to build me a weapon, which is the Clima-Tact.

Nami talks about her battle with Miss Doublefinger, the person who ate the Toge Toge no Mi.

Nami: I thought that I could just leave Zoro to fight with both Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger. But those two Baroque Works agents had to pick on a defenseless little girl like me so I had to run for my life. Zoro dealt with Mr. 1, but I had to contend with Miss Doublefinger. No matter how much I fled, I soon realized that this is a fight that I could not ignore. Everyone else was fighting to help Vivi so I should do the same and then I took out my Clima-Tact and prepared for battle.

Nami then explains her predicament during her fight.

Nami: While avoiding getting pierced by Miss Doublefinger, I had to figure out how the Clima-Tact works before I can use it properly. And then I learned that the majority of the functions were for party and entertainment purposes. That was really frustrating. After some close calls, I eventually found the battle functions in the instructions.

Flora: so you did not know how to use your weapon before your battle. If I'm not mistaken, you and the crew traveled for miles from one place to another so you had plenty of opportunities to familiarize yourself with your weapon. Why didn't you practice with your weapon beforehand? Nami: Hey! There were some things that I wasn't expecting, alright! [Nami then explains the battle uses of the Clima-Tact and how she triumphed over Miss Doublefinger.] Well, Baroque Works was finished, rain returned to Alabasta, and peace returned to the kingdom.

Flora: so did you get your one billion belis?

Nami: nope, I decided to give up on that even though I was upset about it later on. We gave a Vivi a choice to join us, but she chose to remain in her country. Since Marines were closing in, we had to leave in a hurry and we gave Vivi a silent farewell to keep her from being recognized as our ally.

Nami goes to the part about receiving her first bounty after the Enies Lobby incident.

Flora: were you happy that you got a bounty?

Nami: not at all, I never wanted to be a wanted person. That photographer tricked me saying that he was a reporter.

Flora: but dad always said that a bounty is a sign of achievement for a pirate.

Nami: For him maybe! But not for me! Anyway I wasn't the only who was unhappy. Chopper was upset because he only got Bsymbol50 bounty due to being mistaken as a mere pet and Sanji was upset because his wanted poster had a badly drawn picture on it.

Nami then explains about meeting Hatchan again.

Nami: it was a long journey, but we finally reached the Red Line. All we needed to do next was find a way to Fishman Island. [Nami explains about meeting Keimi and Pappug.] As thanks for saving them from a sea monster, they offered us Takoyaki, but the Takoyaki maker had been captured by a kidnapping group. When we went to the kidnappers' hideout, we then learned that the Takoyaki maker was none other than Hatchan. At first, we decided to give up on our objective to save him. Keimi and Pappug tried to save Hatchan themselves, but they ended up falling into a trap and getting captured. When I saw how much Hatchan cared about Keimi, I decided to say that he wasn't as bad as the rest of the Arlong Pirates and that he should be saved as well. After dealing with the kidnappers, we had Takoyaki. When Hatchan asked me about the Takoyaki, I bluntly said that I haven't forgiven him, but the Takoyaki was delicious.

Nami talks about what she learned at Sabaody Archipelago.

Nami: While I was shopping with Robin, she told about the discrimination towards fishmen and merfolk throughout history, which was the reason why Hatchan and Keimi had to pretend to be humans. Then Keimi was kidnapped by slave traders and we went after her. We located her at an auction house in Grove #1. Hatchan, Franky, Chopper, Sanji, Pappug, and I were the first to arrive. We couldn't just take Keimi back by force because of the presence of the World Nobles. So I decided that the right course of action was to play by their rules and buy Keimi back. When Keimi was put up on display, I was about to bid Bsymbol200,000,000 but one of the World Nobles bid Bsymbol500,000,000 for her. Just when we had no idea what to do, your father crashed in. He quickly rushed to Keimi and Hatchan tried to stop him from doing something rash. Hatchan accidentally revealed himself to be a fishman and the people at the auction house immediately turned hostile towards him only because he's a fishman. They scorned and detested him. I was stunned to see with my own eyes on how a fishman could be persecuted like that. Then one of the World Nobles shot him for his own amusement.

Flora: then dad beat the living crap out of him. So how did you feel about Hatchan?

Nami: When Hatchan said that he really felt remorse for what his former crew did and that he wanted to make up for it, I felt very sorry for him and then I forgave him.

Nami goes on to explain about her separation from the crew.

Nami: I landed on a sky island called Weatheria. I was upset to be separated from the rest of the crew, but luckily for me a resident of the island named Haredas provided me shelter. [Nami explains more about Weatheria and the interesting things she saw such as the Wind Knot.] There were plenty for me to learn on that island and then a few weeks later, I read a newspaper explaining about what happened at the War of the Summit. I tried to steal some equipment, but I was caught and I had to beg Haredas to vouch for me. While the weather scientists were deciding what to do with me, I told them that all I wanted was to get back to my captain, who was suffering after losing his brother. I fooled them by putting up false tears. When they released me, I quickly stole back the equipment, took Haredas hostage, and made my get-away. But before I left Weatheria, I received another newspaper with your dad's message on it and I couldn't believe on how selfish he was. So then I was caught again and those scientists were really mad at me. I acted apologetic while putting up more false tears and those scientists easily forgave me.

Flora: those men must be very sympathetic.

Nami: Since our reunion is set for two years later, I took the opportunity to learn all about the weather in the New World from Haredas as well as how to use Weatheria's equipment such as the Weather Balls. [Nami talks about her experiences in Weatheria for the next two years.] Once two years passed, we all reunited at Sabaody Archipelago to continue where we left off. Before we set sail for Fishman Island, I saw your mom for the first time. I was surprised that Luffy befriended her, but I had no idea that the Pirate Empress fell in love with him, which we all learned much later on.

Nami talks about the adventure on Fishman Island. She first explains about the first encounter with the New Fishman Pirates and how the Straw Hat crew charged into the island to escape the sea beasts. She then talks about the trouble at Ryugu Palace.

Nami: I was enjoying all the shopping and sightseeing. For saving the beloved pet shark of the Mermaid Princess, the king invited us to the palace for a banquet. After we arrived at the palace, the king and his guards tried to capture us because some fortuneteller predicted Fishman Island's destruction at the hands of Luffy. We fought back and tied up the king and the guards. [Nami then explains about Zoro's demands to the princes and Jinbe's messages.] We then came face to face with the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, Hody Jones, and I saw him with an Arlong tattoo as well. When he started talking about carrying on Arlong's will, I had an uneasy feeling inside of me. I quickly escaped the palace with Keimi and head for the Sea Forest to speak with Jinbe.

Nami talks about her meeting with Jinbe at the Sea Forest.

Nami: when I asked Jinbe about him setting Arlong loose into the East Blue, he told me about some very important history about Fishman Island. [Nami talks about Jinbe's tale of Fisher Tiger and Queen Otohime.] And your dad just slept through the whole thing, only remembering about the queen's confrontation with the robber.

Flora: but dad was awake to know Hody's plans.

Nami: However, even after learning about the depths of hatred that the fishmen carry due to the years of oppression, that wasn't enough to make me feel any sympathy for Arlong. When Jinbe said that he was willing to accept any punishment, I told him that I don't feel any resentment towards him, only Arlong.

Flora: you forgave Jinbe?

Nami: of course. What Arlong did was by his own choosing. After all, Jinbe is a friend of your dad and he did feel very responsible for Arlong. Well, after the history lesson, we had to deal with the New Fishman Pirates. And as usual, your dad was quick to resolve to fight. But Jinbe said that we shouldn't fight Hody and his crew, because of the possibility of humans, which is us, fighting Hody will only increase the fishmen's hatred towards humans. And as it turned out, we couldn't ignore fighting the New Fishman Pirates after all. [Nami then talks about how they showcased their new strengths and abilities.] With the Monster Trio becoming even more monstrous and the "weak" ones, which was me, Usopp, and Chopper, becoming more capable combatants, it was time to charge into the New World.

Nami talks about the conclusion of the entire journey.

Nami: after all the hardships and toil, we successfully reached Raftel, the last island in the Grand Line. I was so happy to finally draw a map of it. And I will never forget that big celebration we had for being the second pirate crew to set foot on that island after the Roger Pirates. But reaching Raftel wasn't the big finale of our adventure.

Flora: then it was time for war with the World Government.

Nami: As we were rallying allies, we met your mom again. When she openly stated on how much she loves your dad, we were all shocked, especially Sanji. (note: this "we" means the Straw Hat crew) After the war ended, the World Government broke apart and the World Nobles are crushed for good. With the end of the World Nobles, slavery was put to an end as well. And the fishmen and merfolk, who suffered so much oppression, can finally find the peace they wanted for so long. After the crew split up, I went back home and the villagers immediately celebrated my return. These days, I now work as a cartographer. I occasionally traveled to the seas to draw more maps and sea charts. And I helped Nojiko with the tangerine business whenever I'm home. And thanks to my ability to manipulate the weather such as creating rain and neutralizing storms, the village calls me "Nami, the weather magician". So Flora, you said that you have a ship. May I see it?

Flora: ok then.

Flora takes Nami to her ship.

Flora: here's my ship and this is my Yuda.

Nami: this ship is not as big as the Going Merry, but it does look nice.

Flora then shows Nami inside the ship and Nami finds Flora's stash of money, which amounts to more than Bsymbol80,000,000.

Nami: did your mom gave you this much money?

Flora: nope, we don't use belis back at Amazon Lily. I stole them.

Nami: Stole them?! From who?!

Flora: from pirates who thought they can prey on a girl like me.

Nami: Oh, so you steal treasure from pirates. I like your style.

Flora: Can I see your maps and sea charts?

Nami: sure. Come on, they're all in my house.

Nami and Flora return to Cocoyasi Village to find a pirate ship approaching from the distance.

Man: Piiiiiraaates! [The villagers quickly panic.]

Flora: That pirate ship seems familiar. I think I encountered it on the way here. And I can hear the pirates talking about getting revenge on a girl with a snake.

Nami: well guess who fits the bill!

The pirates fire their cannons, expressing their hostility. Flora draws her snake bow, preparing for a fight, but Nami steps in.

Nami: hold it Flora! I'll deal with this. Time for me to show you what the weather magician is capable of.

Nami takes out her Clima-Tact. First, she pours heavy rain on the pirate ship, and then she engulfs it in a blizzard.

Nami: And now let's finish this off with a bang! [Nami then creates gigantic lightning bolts, which effectively sinks the pirate ship.]

Flora watches in amazement with sparkles in her eyes much like her father when he gets excited.

Nami: Flora, what's your favorite food?

Flora: well, it's meat, why?

Nami: oh nothing. (Seems like she has some of Luffy's traits after all.)

With the pirates dealt with, Nami takes Flora to her house and shows her maps and sea charts.

Nami: so what do you think?

Flora: I think they're brilliant. Can I have a copy of your map of the Grand Line?

Nami: ok, but I charge for these maps. But since you're Luffy's kid, you can have a map for free.

Nami and Flora then relax in a spa. Nami tells Flora what she thinks about her fellow Straw Hats.

Nami: Usopp is smart and rational, but he was cowardly at first. Chopper is cute. Franky is weird. Brook is irritating. Zoro is one of the more serious members of the crew who is not above using deadly force. And I trust that you know about his bad sense of direction. Sanji is completely devoted to me and is more than willing to do my bidding. Robin is the one I get along best. She is so intelligent and she is the only one who I can completely rely on. And she accompanies me whenever I go shopping. As for your father, while I do have high respects for him for his fearlessness, his loyalty to his crew, and his ferocious tenacity, I find his irrational thinking and short attention span to be infuriating. And for his tendency to act like an idiot, I punched him many times.

Flora: hold on, if you're not one of the stronger members of the Straw Hats, then how did you punched my dad many times?

Nami: it's simple. I channeled all of my anger into my fists.

Flora: could you have done that against, you know… your enemies?

Nami: it's way more complicating than that. As I was saying, he likes to talk big, but he didn't really know a thing about actually sailing the ocean. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't get too far. Do you have any idea that while I was the crew's navigator, I had a huge responsibility to uphold? Furthermore, your dad lacks any sense of danger and always does the craziest things. But he's modest since he knows too well that he needed the support of his crew and he doesn't brag about his accomplishments. Anyway, the reason I studied hard on Weatheria for two whole years was because I had to become a navigator who is ready to take Luffy anywhere he decides to go. After our two-year training, Usopp becomes manlier, Chopper becomes fluffier, Franky becomes weirder, and Brook's still irritating. I still like Robin the best. And the Monster Trio, even though they increased their strength, still retains some of their negative qualities. But your dad becomes more mature and less naïve as time goes by. And he becomes independent when he became Pirate King. As for me, other than navigation, I kept track on the money the crew spends and kept on an eye on their spending habits such Luffy's desire to spend it on meat. And I do get annoyed whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. However, what I love more than money is friendship.

Flora: By the way, there are some young men staring at us from over that wall.

Nami: peepers. Ok, it will be a Bsymbol100,000 each. Shiawase Punch

Boys: AAAAAAAAHHHH! [with nosebleeds]

Flora: what just happened?

Nami: I'm just giving those boys a nosebleed.

Flora: if you don't mind me asking, why is the other side only for men while this side is only for women?

Nami: oh that's right, you lived in a women-only country for most of your life. Fine, I'll tell you. [Nami explains how society in the outside world works.]

After Flora and Nami are done bathing, Nami gives Flora some tips on how to do shopping such as buying clothes and the two have dinner in a cafe. When night has fallen, Flora decides to spend the night in an inn. Since Flora also decides to take a break from traveling, she chooses to stay on Konomi Islands a little longer. On the next morning, she wanders through the village looking for something to do and finds Johnny and Yosaku preparing for another fishing trip.

Flora: excuse me.

Yosaku: oh, hello there. Hey wait a minute, aren't you that girl with the giant snake?

Flora: yeah, I'm sorry about yesterday. Right now, I just want something fun to do. May I fish with you two?

Johnny: sure, what's your name?

Flora: I'm Flora

Johnny: I'm Johnny and this is Yosaku.

Yosaku: if you're ready to go, hop on.

Flora, Johnny, and Yosaku then go fishing.

*Editor Note* Sorry for delay totally forgot about updating the story

Also Which Straw Hat member should Flora see in the next episode?


	7. Episode 7

After spending two days at Konomi Islands, Monkey D. Flora departs. She says farewell to Nami, Nojiko, Genzo, Johnny, and Yosaku. Having met all of the former Straw Hats in the East Blue, she sails for the Grand Line. Thanks to her Yuda, she crosses the Calm Belt without any problems.

After entering the Grand Line, she comes across a gigantic ocean-going restaurant called Mr. Prince. Flora remembers her father telling her that the former chef of the Straw Hats opened that restaurant. Flora commands her Yuda to go to it. Flora then enters the restaurant to find the head chef.

Waiter: Hello, welcome to Mr. Prince.

Flora: I want to see the head chef.

Waiter: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid he's very busy. And by the way, no pets, especially snakes, allowed.

Flora's snake hisses.

Sanji: Hello young lady, you picked a fine day to visit my restaurant.

Waiter: Oh, mister head chef. This lady says that she wants to see you and please tell her to take her snake elsewhere.

Sanji: Let her keep it. Greetings, I am Sanji, formerly known as Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates and now the head chef of Mr. Prince. [Sanji gives Flora a table.] Wait right here, I'll be right back with your meal. Don't worry; it's free for a pretty girl such as yourself.

Sanji then prepares a gourmet meal for Flora. Once he finishes cooking, he goes back to Flora's table with the dishes.

Sanji: Here you go, Bon Appétit.

Flora munches on her meal with great delight.

Sanji: and here is a little desert for you. [Sanji gives Flora a piece of strawberry cake with whipped cream and cherry on top and a fruit smoothie.]

Flora proceeds to eat her delectable treats.

Sanji: how is it? I trust your meal is satisfactory.

Flora: it's the most delicious thing I tasted in a long time. I can see why dad was very happy to have you in his crew.

Sanji: your dad?

Flora: that's right, he's Monkey D. Luffy.

Sanji then speaks with Flora in his office and the two make their acquaintance.

Sanji: You've seen Nami-swan?! How is she?!

Flora: she's having a nice life and she's happy.

Sanji: whoooo, I'm so relieved to hear it. So how's your mother?

Flora: she's fine. She's keeps daydreaming about dad as usual. But she's feeling sad about not seeing him again after so many years.

Sanji: damn that Luffy! How dare he disappears and leaves behind the woman who dearly loves him!

Flora: By the way, aren't you going to ask about how Zoro and Usopp are doing?

Sanji: eh, I don't need to worry about them at all, especially marimo.

Flora: marimo?

Sanji: that's my nickname for Zoro. Anyway, Usopp is a man now and knowing marimo, he's going around randomly and beating the crap out of anyone who crosses him.

Flora: so tell me, what's your life like before you met my dad?

Sanji: ooookay, I'll tell you everything you want to know. When I was a little kid, I was once a chef trainee at a cruise ship called Orbit. During my time there, I was told of a legendary sea called the All Blue. It is the only place in the world where the North, South, East, and West seas meet. Various types of fish from each of those four seas can be found in the All Blue. Having all the ingredients of the world's oceans in one place is what every chef dreams for. Even though the chefs at the Orbit had doubts about the All Blue's existence, I believed it does exist and I set my sights on finding it. There is one other thing I want to tell you, Flora. During my time at the Orbit, I considered food to be dispensable and threw away any that had gone bad. I was also disgusted by how the chefs would eat leftovers from customers. One of the chefs told me that even if you have plenty of food, you never know just what might happen on the seas. But I didn't take his advice seriously. And then something happened that changed my life. The cruise ship was suddenly under the attack of the Cook Pirates, captained by Red Leg Zeff.

Flora: is that your mentor?

Sanji: I thought that the shitty geezer and his crew were going to kill us so I attacked them. Zeff beat the crap out of me and I told him that I want to live in order to find the All Blue. Then a storm came and sank both the Orbit and Zeff's ship. Zeff saved me from drowning and the two of us were then washed onto a rock outcropping high above the seas. There were no vegetation and no animals for us to eat on that little rock. Even though there's fish in the ocean, the side of the rock was carved out by the waves so we had no way of reaching the water to fish. Luckily, some bags of food got washed up with us so we had something to eat for the time being. We had two bags. Zeff gave me the smaller bag and kept the bigger one. While stuck on that island, the only thing we could do was wait for help. We sit on opposite sides of the island to keep watch for any passing ships. For the first time in my life, I had to ration food in order to survive.

Flora: so how long did you have to wait?

Sanji: you have no idea on how hard it was surviving on that little rock. It was a very long time ago and I don't exactly remember how long I stayed on that island. Since there were plenty of rainwater trapped in the crevices, I had something to drink. But for each day, I had to eat less food than normal. I had five days worth of food, but I had to ration it to last for at least twenty days. After a few days getting stranded, a ship passed by, but it was raining so I could not signal the ship with a fire and the ship was too far away to hear me and so I had to wait longer. Several weeks later, I only had one moldy piece of bread left. I accidentally dropped it into the water and so I had no food left. As I was starving, I learned how important food is and I came to regret my maltreatment to it. After many more weeks, there was still no sign of a ship and I was completely famished. I decided to check up on the geezer and he was still alive and his bag was still full. But when I opened the bag, all I found was treasure and no food, meaning that Zeff gave me all the food in the beginning. And then I learned that he ate his own leg to survive. I demanded him to tell me why he saved me and he said that it was because we shared the same dream. As he was weakening from starvation, Zeff told me about his plan to open a floating restaurant and will serve anyone who is hungry, no matter who they are. Some time later, we were finally found and rescued. And then as promised, we opened the Baratie. [Sanji then explains what was like growing up in the Baratie and talks about the chefs that work there such as Patty and Carne.]

(note: I am aware on how Zeff lost his leg in the anime, but I decide to go with the manga.)

Flora: so Zeff trained you in some harsh manner. You know, great-grandfather Garp also trained dad in a harsh manner as well. So do you also hire chefs that can fight?

Sanji: Whether tough or not, in this restaurant, I only hire chefs who have a deep love for food. Besides, if any scumbags do try to attack this restaurant, I'll kick their asses. So, shall I talk about the day I met your father?

Flora: yes, go ahead.

Sanji: One day, I was doubling as a waiter since the rest ran away. I served a Marine named Fullbody and the pretty woman with him. That shitty Marine had the gall to insult a cook and waste the food I prepared for him, so it's natural that I put him in his place. Before I gave the Marine any further punishment, fellow shitty chef Patty came to his defense. Then your dad and the geezer suddenly crashed in from the top floor. You know what happened between them, do you?

Flora: yep, dad accidentally did some damage to the restaurant and the owner wanted him to work for a year.

Sanji: The geezer immediately gets into the argument as well. Just as things were going crazy as usual in the Baratie, a pirate called Gin escaped from Fullbody's custody and entered the restaurant. Gin was starving and demanded food, but since he had no money on him, the chefs kicked him out. I gave the hungry pirate food because I pledged to give food to anyone who wishes for food, be it a customer or a criminal. Gin gratefully ate the food and your dad asked me to join his crew. I declined his offer since I had my reasons for working at the Baratie. Right before Gin left, he advised your father not to go to the Grand Line, but that didn't deter him at all. Then your father started working as an errand boy and he did more harm than good to the kitchen. As for me, I met Usopp, marimo, and the best of all, Nami-swaaan. I declared that I'll be a pirate as long as I can be with her and then geezer just told me to leave in a very insulting way. And then I told him that I refused to do so. Anyway, it was great joy serving Nami-swan. And it was such a pain getting your father to do his job properly. Two days later, Gin brought back his captain, Don Krieg. Just like Gin when he arrived, Krieg was hungry and needed food. Despite the other chef's protests, I gave him food. As soon as Krieg regained his strength, he threatened to take the restaurant for himself. Then Krieg demanded food for his crew and Zeff agreed. Even though the other chefs chastised me for my actions, Zeff was understanding since he knows how painful it is to be hungry at sea.

Flora: you did a dangerous thing. You had no reason to be that hospitable.

Sanji: While Krieg was feeding his men, Gin told us the story about what happened to him in the Grand Line. [Sanji explains the details.] Other than me, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp heard the story. Usopp was the one with the common sense, but your father and marimo became even more eager to go to the Grand Line. They were like a bunch of idiots who don't know what they're getting in to. Right before Krieg and his crew attacked, a man came and sliced their ship into pieces and that man was the one Zoro was looking for. I couldn't believe that Zoro would choose death instead of throwing away his ambition and live. After Mihawk left and Zoro and Usopp went after Nami, we were prepared to fight against Krieg's crew. Luffy offered to repay his debt by defeating Don Krieg and Zeff agreed since all Luffy did was causing a mess. I was fending off Krieg's men and I faced off against an opponent who likes to bring the heat. [Sanji talks about Pearl.] When I was having the upper hand against that guy, Gin snuck up on the geezer and took him hostage. Gin asked me and the other chefs to just leave the Baratie. I refused Gin's offer because of what Zeff did for me in the past and I wouldn't allow Zeff to give up the Baratie, which is another one of his treasures. I took the blunt of Pearl's attacks, ready to die for the Baratie. And can you guess what your father did next?

Flora: Dad tried to destroy the restaurant.

Sanji: Yes and your dad also said to me that I won't be repaying any debt by dying and that Zeff didn't save me so I can throw it away for the restaurant. And that was one of the few times your father has some logic. Before Pearl can attack both me and Luffy, Gin stepped in and crushed Pearl with a pair of tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls. Gin decided to fight me himself. Eventually Gin stepped down, couldn't bring himself to kill me since I was the first person to ever show him kindness.

Flora: Then Gin got poisoned by Krieg and dad finally battled him.

Sanji: As your father recklessly charged at Krieg, Zeff told me to watch the battle carefully. Luffy took a lot of damage and I did not think that he could win, but he surprised me by beating the odds against him. Luffy dealt the finishing blow to Krieg, but Luffy fell into the water, and since he's a hammer that can't swim, I had to jump in and rescue him. Your father lost consciousness after I saved him from drowning. Krieg get back up and went into a blind rage, but Gin, having slightly recovered, put Krieg down for good. Gin told me to give Luffy a message, "Let's meet again on the Grand Line". Gin and I parted ways on good terms and he took Krieg and his crew with him. I was still reluctant on joining Luffy's crew. Zeff and the other chefs attempted to make me leave by insulting the soup I prepared for them. I was angry at first, but I overheard their conversation, saying that all they wanted was for me to follow my dream. Then I heard about an urgent matter concerning Nami and I finally decided to join the Straw Hats as their chef. As I was leaving, the shitty geezer told me to take care of myself. I bowed before him and tearfully thanked him for everything he had done for me.

Sanji explains what was like in the Straw Hat crew.

Sanji: As the chef of the Straw Hats, I not only cook for the crew, but I prepare their meals with great care since food plays a crucial role in maintaining life. As for your father, you may already hear about his good qualities from Zoro, Usopp, and Nami. While I do have respect for him, I was seriously annoyed by his habit of eating away our food supply and stealing from the fridge. I even suggested several times that we needed a fridge with a lock. Usopp is a smart guy, but I do occasionally beat up him and Luffy for doing something immature such as eating too much food or goofing off in serous situations. Chopper is a good doctor and he likes to join in with Luffy and Usopp when they're having fun. I originally hated Franky for mugging Usopp, but he's fine after he became our ally. I also get annoyed at Brook's immature attitude for burping and farting during dinner, but our minds do think alike. But the best times in the crew was being around Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. It was a great pleasure for me to be of service to these two beautiful ladies and I'll gladly beat the living crap out of anyone who harasses them. It was also great to have Vivi in the crew when we were on a quest to save her kingdom and it was so sad to part ways with her.

Flora: what do you think of Zoro?

Sanji: Marimo? He was the one person in the crew that I find most infuriating. From time to time, we competed against each other such as that hunting contest in Little Garden to determine who can hunt the larger animal. He tends to insult me when I'm expressing my love to the ladies such as calling me "dartboard brow", "ero-cook", or "dumbass cook". As for my cooking, shitty swordsman usually just calls it "okay". He also likes to brag about how he's supposed to be above me such as him having a higher bounty than me. The one thing I find most irritating about him is his penchant for going the wrong way.

Flora: yeah, I already heard about his bad sense of direction.

Sanji: That is only an understatement. He gets lost even on a straight path. And even you give him a map or a compass or point him in a certain direction, he still goes in another direction. The only ways he reaches his destination are by luck or by help from another person. However, even though we spent a lot of time quarreling with each other, there were times in which we put aside our differences and worked together such as the battle in the Groggy Ring in the Davy Back Fight. There were few times in which I actually agreed with marimo such as the time he was lecturing your father about his leniency on accepting Usopp back into the crew. By the way, did he say anything about me when you met him?

Flora: he said that you're an idiot when it comes to pretty women.

Sanji: I am not surprised. Anyway, I have gotten used to his insults a long time ago so there is no reason for me to get riled up.

Flora: Sanji, I understand that you love beautiful women, but what would you do if your enemy is a woman?

Sanji: that's a tough one. You see, I always uphold my code of chivalry. I swore that I will never let women be insulted or injured whether they're attractive or unattractive. I will hold true to this one thing: I will not hurt a woman no matter what. Even if it kills me, I refuse to kick a woman.

Flora: but what if a woman disrespects food?

Sanji: then I'll just scold her.

Flora: Did you ever face against a woman before?

Sanji: yeah, once. [Sanji talks about his fight with Kalifa.]

Flora: I see. So tell me about the time you got your first bounty.

Sanji: That was one of the worst times of my life! When I first heard that I got a bounty after the Enies Lobby incident, I was excited. But when I gazed at my wanted poster, all I saw was….. AN UGLY-DRAWN FACE THAT LOOKED NOTHING LIKE MINE! And that picture would be the cause of some of my future troubles such making me someone's enemy! Perhaps you heard about Duval.

Flora: yep

Sanji: By some coincidence, he looked like my wanted poster and he was pursued by Marines and bounty hunters. He blamed me for his troubles and sought vengeance against me. So I did a face-rearranging kick combo on him, fixing his problems and at the same time, getting rid of the face that I can't stand looking at. After that, Duval became a friend even though his narcissistic love for his new face was annoying.

Flora: when Kuma scattered the crew, where did he send you to?

Sanji: [with sweat drops] uhh…. nowhere special, just some remote island in the Grand Line.

Flora: come on, tell me.

Sanji: really! It's just an ordinary island!

Flora: [with a cute face] pleeeease tell me.

Sanji: (soooooo cuuuuute) ooookay, I landed in Kamabakka Kingdom on Momoiro Island.

Flora: what's the island like and what did you do there?

Sanji: The island is pink. In fact, it is filled with pink plants and animals. [Sanji then describes the island's residents.] As soon as those okamas registered my presence, they chased me all over the island to no end. Eventually, they caught me and made me wear a frilly dress, a curly wig, high-heeled shoes, and thick make-up. The next thing I know was that I was dancing with the okamas. [Sanji then comes back to his senses.] AAAAAAAHHHH!...THE HORRORS! DAMN IT! YOU JUST MAKE ME THINK BACK TO A NIGHTMARE THAT I WANTED TO FORGET ABOUT!

(note: Caroline does not appear in the manga.)

Flora: [smiling] sorry about that. So what happened next?

Sanji: grr… fine. I later learned about the War of the Summit and I removed all the girlie stuff they put on me. Then the okama "queen" of hell returned and he and I had a heated discussion. That "queen" was Ivankov and he happened to be one of the people who teamed-up with your father at the war. I kept telling him that I was part of Luffy's crew and I had been yelling my lungs out. But because of my damn wanted poster, the "queen" of hell wouldn't believe me. He wouldn't even give me a boat so I tried fighting him for one. Unfortunately, Ivankov got the best of me. He then gave me a newspaper with Luffy's message on it. Since your dad made up his mind, I had no choice but to stay in hell a little longer. [Sanji explains the Attack Cuisine.] Even though I wanted the 99 recipes, I would not accept the conditions of putting on a dress and learning Newkama Kenpo. I am a man who was born in this world to love the ladies, not become one of them. Ivankov then gave me an alternative way to earn those recipes, a challenge. The challenge was to travel around hell and defeat the 99 masters of Newkama Kenpo, who each hold a recipe. In the meantime, all of the okamas would chase me non-stop in an attempt to make me wear a dress again. I accept the challenge and embarked on hell's biggest ordeal. For the next two years, I ran and ran from my okama pursuers and defeat the Newkama Kenpo masters one by one. After acquiring the 99th recipe, I have finally conquered hell. By the way Flora, one of the dishes I served you was an Attack Cuisine.

Flora: really?! No wonder I felt like a new person after I ate.

Sanji: The okamas then gave me a ride back to the Sabaody Archipelago. Upon arriving there, I was thrilled to see real women again and I quickly ran off to find Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. [Sanji explains how he met Zoro again.] I had to keep my eye on him so he wouldn't end up wandering aimlessly around the island. And marimo ranked himself #1 just because he was the first to return and ranked me #7 because I was the seventh and that bastard didn't even came back by himself. I was about to show the shitty swordsman the legs I polished while I was in hell. Then we found your dad and crushed a Pacifista like it was child's play. Then we all reunite on the Thousand Sunny and Nami-swan and Robin-chwan became even prettier than before. Before we set sail for Fishman Island, I saw your mother, Boa Hancock. Her beauty was so radiant, I was petrified. And then I learned that your father was sent to the isle of women. Do you have any idea how jealous I was?! He went to an island with real women while I went to a hellish island with okamas who tried to turn me into one of them! And to boot, he made friends with the empress!

Flora: I understand your depression, but you should be thankful that these men in dresses did not try to kill you. In my opinion, you're better off not getting sent to Amazon Lily at all. [Flora explains the laws of Amazon Lily.] What you may or may not know is that the Kuja, including mom and aunties, were initially hostile towards dad that they tried to kill him. [Flora explains the story.] If you were sent to Amazon Lily instead, you would be easy prey to the Kuja warriors because of your amorous nature. Plus you would not fight back since you cannot bring yourself to attack a woman. Even if you do manage to live long enough to meet mom and aunties, I can picture mom petrifying you or aunties tearing you limb from limb. In any case, dad would lose his chef. If you ask me, putting on a dress is a hundred times better than suffering a miserable end.

Sanji: Hey! Losing my manliness would make me as good as dead anyway! Besides, I don't really care if I die on the isle of women if the last things I would see are beautiful women.

Flora: then you would never accomplish your dream.

Sanji: well then, after our reunion, we arrived at Fishman Island and I finally saw what I was dreaming for, the mermaids. And the most beautiful of them all is the Mermaid Princess, Shirahoshi. Surely, your father told you about her, right?

Flora: He told me that she's a big crybaby.

Sanji: ugh. Why did I even ask?

Flora: what did you think of Jinbe?

Sanji: you mean the one who let Arlong loose in the East Blue? When I first heard about him, I thought he was a corruptive individual. But I was surprised that he helped your father at the War of the Summit. Before he explained himself, I warned him to choose his words carefully because Nami-swan suffered miserably under Arlong's rule.

Flora: I already heard about Jinbe's story from Nami, so what did you think?

Sanji: What Jinbe said wasn't enough to make me forgive him. But Nami-swan sympathized with him and that's all that matters.

Sanji talks about the time he found the All Blue.

Sanji: It was a dream come true for me. That sea is as majestic as I imagined. Seeing all the species of fish from every sea in the same place was the most exciting time of my life. I never cried more on that day, the day in which I gazed at that legendary sea.

Sanji then talks about the time before the war against the World Government.

Sanji: After we found the One Piece, we prepared for war against the World Government. Even though I already achieved my dream, I remained with your father and the crew, especially Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, to the very end. And one of our allies just had to be those damn okamas from hell.

Flashback:

Okama #1: Don't worry Sanji, we're here for you.

Okama #2: That's right, we got your back.

Sanji: GRRRRRRRR…. WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST DISAPPEAR!

Present Time:

Sanji: [with a lovey dovey face] But we also had your mother and the Kuja Pirates on our side too.

Flashback:

Kuja Pirate #1: Hey I want to touch him [referring to Sanji].

Kuja Pirate #2: Let me poke him!

Kuja Pirate #3: I was here first!

Sanji: [with a perverted face] Ladies! Ladies! There's plenty of me to go around!

Zoro: you're a total loser, ero-cook.

Sanji: what did you say marimo?!

Zoro: I said you're a total loser!

Sanji and Zoro then fight each other.

Marguerite: do these two men always interact with each other this way?

Sweet Pea: it's the friend vs friend saga.

Present Time:

Sanji: After the war ended, I received the biggest shock of my life.

Flashback:

Sanji: Oh Boa Hancock, I must say that your beauty knows no bounds. When I gaze at your radiance, I become as stiff as stone.

Hancock simply ignores Sanji and speaks to Luffy.

Hancock: Luffy, there is something that you need to know.

Luffy: Oh come on. Is this about marriage again?

Hancock: Luffy…. please understand that…. I love you…. from the bottom of my heart. [Hancock gives Luffy the same kind of hug that Luffy gave her at the War of the Summit.]

Sanji: [eyes bug out and mouth wide open] EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!

Present Time:

Sanji: Of all the people that Hancock had to fall in love with, it had to be Luffy. But that's all in the past. The crew later split up and it was so heart-breaking to part ways with Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. I went back to East Blue and paid the shitty geezer and the other chefs of the Baratie a visit.

Flashback:

Sanji visits Zeff.

Sanji: hey geezer, I'm back and I see you're looking well.

Zeff: Eggplant, I see you survived. Long time no see.

Sanji: The Baratie sure looks different from what I remembered.

Zeff: There have been some changes while you were away.

Sanji: Zeff, guest what. I…

Zeff: I know. You have found the All Blue.

Sanji visits Patty.

Sanji: hello Patty, it's been a long time has it.

Patty: Sanji! Welcome to the dessert ship, Sister Anko!

Sanji: This place sure is amazing. It must be very nice to dine while under the sea and the view is great.

Patty: Folks! This is Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates!

Sanji visits Carne.

Carne: Sanji! Welcome to the Nasugasira! How have you been?!

Sanji: good to see you, Carne. [Sanji then looks at the giant head depicting a certain face.] WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAT?!

Carne: oh, this? As you can see, I designed it based on the picture of your first wanted poster. What do you think?

Present Time:

Sanji: after getting reacquainted with my old friends, I decided to open a restaurant of my own, a restaurant that will go all over the Grand Line. And I occasionally return to the All Blue to fish.

A galleon pirate ship is then stationed right next to Mr. Prince.

Waiter: mister head chef! We got a problem! Its pirates! Their captain is demanding a meeting with you!

Sanji orders the chefs to remain on standby and Sanji walks to the deck of the pirate ship with Flora accompanying him. Sanji speaks to the captain, who is a big muscular, heavily-armored man similar to Jozu in size.

Sanji: you wanted to speak with me?

Pirate Captain: Black Leg Sanji! It must be my lucky day to meet a member of the legendary Straw Hat Pirates! I am Stone, captain of the Stone Pirates!

Sanji: ok Stone, what do you want with me?

Stone: I heard all about your restaurant and that your culinary expertise is legendary! What I want are both the restaurant and you working as my chef!

Sanji: and what if I decline?

Stone: I am not asking! You will accept my terms unconditionally! Now, either you come along peacefully or I resort to using brute force on you!

Sanji: do your worse you shitty bastard.

Stone: Have it your way! Attack!

Some of the pirates charge at Sanji.

Sanji, with incredible speed, kicks back and knocks out the attacking pirates.

Pirate #1: This guy is a monster! Is this the strength of someone who was in the second Pirate King's crew?! [He then gets kicked in the ribs by Sanji.]

The chefs of Mr. Prince remain in the restaurant, watching from the sidelines.

Chef #1: as usual, pirates are getting their butts kicked.

Chef #2: yeah, they come here, acting all tough and mighty, and the head chef puts them in their place.

Chef #3: I kind of want a piece of the action, but the head chef doesn't usually ask for our help.

Back at the deck of the pirate ship, Flora assists Sanji by blowing away the pirate gunners with haki-imbued arrows.

Pirate #2: What the hell?! Those arrows exploded on impact!

Stone: What is wrong with you guys?! Don't tell me you can't handle a retired pirate and a girl!

Pretty soon, most of the pirate underlings have been utterly beaten to a pulp.

Stone: That's it! RELEASE THE WOLVES!

A pirate opens some giant cages, and some big wolves charge out. Stone orders them to attack Sanji and Flora. The Kuja warrior instantly quells the beasts with Haoshoku Haki. Stone looks confused, wondering why his wolves suddenly stop in their tracks.

Sanji: alright Stone, how about we settle this man to man.

Stone throws some punches at Sanji and the chef easily dodges the strikes. Sanji activates Diable Jambe and kicks Stone in the torso, shattering his armor and incapacitating him completely.

Stone: AAAAAAHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

Pirates: Captain!

A pirate woman named Emerald (second-in-command of the Stone Pirates) appears and confronts Sanji.

Emerald: How dare you do this to my father!

Sanji: Woooooah you're so beautiful!

Emerald attacks Sanji with a blade, but Sanji dodges the attack. Emerald keeps attacking and Sanji keeps dodging. Flora intercepts Emerald on Sanji's behalf. Flora uses her sword to block Emerald's blade.

Emerald: This is between me and him! Don't interfere!

Flora: [knocks Emerald back] Hey, you and your crew are the ones who wrongfully attack first. You think that we would just let you do as you please.

Emerald: Fine! I'll kill you first!

Flora: just try it. And as my dad would say, "I'll kick your ass". [while doing her mother's "looking down" pose] (note: Flora did not explicitly say her father's name to the pirate.)

Sanji: why are you looking up?

Flora: I saw mom did this many times so I thought I should try it.

Flora and Emerald then cross blades with each other. With Kenbunshoku Haki, Flora blocks and avoids Emerald's strikes with ease, much to Emerald's frustration. Flora then knocks Emerald's blade out of her hand. Emerald picks up a hammer and tries to clubber Flora with it. Flora takes out her snake bow and fires a haki-imbued arrow at the hammer, shattering it.

Emerald: What's this?! It looks just like an ordinary arrow! How could it shatter a hammer like that?!

Flora: I imbued it with Haki. [Flora then punches Emerald in the stomach.]

Emerald: AAARRRRRGHHHHH! [She then falls to her knees.]

Sanji: nice job Flora. I appreciate the assistance, but I already had it covered.

Flora: how so? She's a woman. You would not attack her.

Emerald tries to pick up a rifle. Sanji kicks away the rifle and then throws sleep powder at her. Emerald then lies down and snoozes.

Sanji: It's true that I won't kick women, but that doesn't mean I'll let them kill me. I am well aware that there will be times in which I have to go against people that I will not kick. So I prepared myself for these kinds of situations. You see Flora, I have ways of dealing with women without giving them bodily damage. Now pirates… TAKE YOUR SHIP AND LEAVE!

Pirate #3: [quaking in fear] w-whatever you say sir.

The galleon pirate ship sails away from Mr. Prince. Stone got something up his sleeve.

Stone: Don't think I'll let you off the hook that easily! Fire the Death Bomb! (note: this bomb is similar to the Buggy Balls in destructive power)

The pirates launch the Death Bomb at Mr. Prince. Sanji sees the bomb coming and intercepts it in mid-air.

Sanji: HERE! TAKE IT BACK YOU SHITHEADS! [Sanji kicks the bomb and redirects it to a spot not far from the pirate ship. The bomb explodes and the pirate ship sustains heavy damage since it was within the blast radius.]

The pirates quickly retreat. With them gone, everything goes back to normal and the chefs return to their cooking. Sanji gives Flora some supplies.

Flora: could you please give me more meat?

Sanji: is that your favorite food?

Flora: yes

Sanji: heh heh heh, you know what, meat is also your father's favorite food too. So when you do meet the others, please give them my regards and please give my love to Robin-chwan. And please tell the Kuja Pirates that they can come here and have a free meal anytime.

Flora bids farewell to Sanji and sails for her next destination, Drum Island.

Flora: I wonder if the doctor is as fun and cute as I heard.

[back at Mr. Prince] Sanji: Oh shit! I forgot to tell her about Brook's certain question!


End file.
